Play With Fire
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Emma and Jay are enimies.When Ellie cheats on Sean with Jay,Sean gets Jays enemy to come in and play.Their plan is to send Emma in and make Jay fall for her then break his heart.But what if she falls for him too?Little Semma,ALL JEMMA!Inspired by CruelInt
1. As If

**Okay, so it's Season 5. The shooting NEVER happened and neither did Manny and Peter. This also means secrets never happened nor the STD. Jay and Emma are still moral enemies. Haha. Enjoy!**

"So how is Peter?" Manny asked Emma who simply shrugs.

"Good I guess" she said opening her locker, she wore a brown tank top and a short jean skirt.

She glanced around to get a glimpse of the blonde boy and points so Manny would see him too.

"there he is" Emma points out and Manny slowly nods taking in his surroundings.

"Why is he talking to Jay Hogart?" Manny gave an odd look and folded her arms as Emma rolled her eyes.

"Looks as if Jay's doing his daily harressing" Emma's brown eyes glared at the scene "Jay is such a scumbag" she disgusts.

She hated Jay SO much.

The guy hung over Peter like he was a victim and Jay was on the prey. His eyes were a bit darkened and his smug face had that stupid little smirk.

Peter looked nervous as hell.

"come on" Manny pulled on her best friend a bit nodding to Snake's class "Lets get our seats" she confirms.

Emma nods getting her books "He can handle himself" she said glancing at Peter and Jay and then followed Emma.

She had no clue someone was watching her too.

Sean Cameron.

"Sean!" exclaims Ellie putting her hands on both of the side of Sean's face and looked into his eyes.

He couldn't look back.

He didn't even want to face her.

Sean wore his famous black beanie over his growing hair and wore his jeans and unoriginal grey sweater.

Ellie had cheated on him. Him, the soft bad boy. Who would do that? With his best friend of all people.

And the worse part was she didn't even know he knew…and was there.

He wanted Emma back. That girl would never do such a thing to him. Emma was so pure and innocent. He needed her back.

Ellie was just a simple whore.

And Jay. His own best friend, how could he do that to him? Ellie was his girl friend!

He had to talk to Emma. Now.

"I got to get to class" Sean removed her hands and picked up his bag looking like he was in a hurry and stormed off.

Ellie scoffed and glanced at Jay who didn't even acknowledge her.

Meanwhile with Jay, he put on his famous black hat on backwards and put an arm around his new girl friend Amy since Alex…well, Alex turned out a little gay.

Amy had to get something so Jay headed to class a bit early, not like him true but he saw Sean in there.

And for some reason the guy was sitting near the front. Jay gave an odd look and gave a guilty look glancing away and walked to his backseat where Spinner was.

Sean looked back but not at Jay, the person in front of him, Emma. And Jay caught this to glare at the back of Emma Nelson's head.

She was the pretty girl. The pretty 'perfect' girl. She didn't know the real life.

And that's what Jay really hated about her. It was all a game to her. She didn't have a clue what a harsh life was.


	2. Ruining Your Life

"Em, Em" Peter quickly came over to her in the class, at her desk. She didn't even get to open her books yet.

Jay smirks behind and watching the two go ou tin the hall.

"Peter" Emma laughs a little "What is it? You look paranoid" she admits and he nods to then shake his head.

"More like worried" he confirms "Em, you didn't tell me you weren't commited" he confirms.

Emma gave him a weird look "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you seeing anyone behind my back?" Peter seriously said and folded his arms for Emma's mouth to drop.

Her brown eyes could only glance to the guy she knew would get under Peter's skin. Through the window there was the devil himself.

Jay Hogart, and he looked pretty damn happy about her misery.

"God! Are you stupid?" Emma barked at Peter.

Peter shook his head "that's not the answer. Did you cheat on me or not?" he questions.

"God no! I'm not that type of girl. Jay told you this didn't he?" Emma huffed rolling her eyes "god Peter, don't you know?! Me and Jay rip at anothers throats, don't belive what he tells you"

"where were you last night?" Peter leaned on the wall and Emma bit her lip.

That she couldn't say. Or at least say without any hints of lying.

He had asked her to go out with him to the movies but she doesn't wasn't in the feel of it. So she blew him off.

And then Manny came home and wanted to go out.

What was she suppose to do? She loved her best friend and her and Manny didn't hang out so much since her cheerleading and having to deal with Craig gone and new captine Paige- erm. Darcy.

She lied to Peter and told him she was sick…and ended up going to the movies.

Damnit. She knew she saw Jay there. She just didn't care or think anything of it.

"Peter" Emma closed her eyes trying to explain.

Peter put his hands up "No don't tell me. When your actually up to commitment and not afraid then you can come back to me" he walked away.

Emma bit her tounge and glared back through the window at Jay was now had feet on desk and hand behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

Emma stormed back in and passed Sean who turned his head to see the scene like the rest of the class.

"What the hell is your problem?" Emma yelled at Jay and shoved his feet off the desk.

His mouth dropped until getting back on balance and stood up glaring down at the girl "Bad break up?" he taunts "Get over it Greenpeace, that's the least of your worries"

"better think of your own worries, cause since your so interested in MY life, I'm going to ruin yours" Emma said with pure hatred.

Jay snickers and lifted an eyebrow as if amused and Emma went to charge at him again.

"EM!" Manny yells, Emma thought it was her who grabbed her back but it wasn't…it was Sean.

Amy came around Jay and wrapped arms around him "Get lost cause girl" she taunts Emma.

Sean rolled his eyes still holding Emma's arm from doing anything "that's getting old Amy" he told her and the girl glared at him but had a little confusion in her.

Why was Sean on Emma's side now?

"So is wearing no bras" taunts Manny with Emma and the group was all glaring at another until Snake came in.

"Mr.S, there's a fight going on!" Liberty exclaimed from her seat and pointing to the scene where Snake even saw Emma.

"What's going on here?" Snake put down his brief case and of the whole group it was Emma and Jay who held their harsh glares on another.

"Nothing" Sean said and caught Jay's eyes who didn't know what was going on, was Sean on his side of not. Sean lift an encouraging eyebrow to Jay "nothing" he tells Jay.

Jay then nods with his 'friend' and looks to Snake. "Yeah. It's nothing" he looked back at Emma "**nothing**" he taunts.

Amy sat down and began macking on Jay's neck so Emma rolled her eyes in disgust and sat down with Manny.

How do girls think that jack ass was hot? More so, how do they put up with his shit?


	3. Always You

The bell rang and Emma got up to grab her book and say good bye to Manny making her way to her next class.

She was about to turn the corner from the hall way when someone pulled her back.

"What the..." Emma then saw Sean and glared at him in the eyes "And what do you want?"

"Other than to change time?" Sena thinks about it "You" he confirms.

Emma stared at him in misbelive and he stood their just waited for an answer, waiting for anything actually.

Emma then began to laugh really hard.

Sean rolled his eyes "I knew you wouldn't take this seriously" he huffs glaring around at the people seeing Emma laughing at Sean Cameron.

She was trying to stop and put her fingers softly over her mouth and coughs to smile a little "What?" she tried to keep a straight face and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Nice Emma, real nice" he said in sarcasm.

Emma let out a bigger smile, that beautiful smile she use to give Sean that would make him melt. He had nothing eles to do but to crack a smile back.

"alright" he laughs a little looking down and back up at her "Maybe I was out of line to burst that out on you"

Emma slowly stopped laughing and rolled her eyes leaning on a wall "Would never happen anyways" she taunts and points "that guy asked me out just yesterday" she points to a pretty good looking guy.

Sean lifted an eyebrow and looked back to Emma who was smiling at him again.

"Oh" she gasps "And I just had a thing with Peter until Jay screwed that up too" she confirms and wondered "Pretty sure Toby still crushes me. Oh and that new guy...asked me to the dance this Friday" she explains.

Sean bit his tounge and dug hands into his pockets "Lucky you" he dully said.

Emma snickers to then nod connecting eyes with him "I'm doing great without you Sean Cameron, I don't ever consider going back to you" she rolled her pretty brown eyes and that's when Sean remembered just what was his favorite thing about her.

Her Fire.

Sean grabbed her hand and brought her back to him and grabbed the back of her neck, crashing his lips to hers. Emma was shocked at first but closed her eyes and started to kiss back until out of breath.

The pulled away still leaning to another closely and trying to catch their breaths. Sean was in awe still with her and Emma's lips were almost swollen.

"except for that" she whispered a little and Sean grinned a little.

"Good" he admits and they share a little smile until Emma ugh's and looks away pushing him back a little.

"No!" she exclaims and begins walking away from him until he chased after her and walked side by side down the hallways "Go away" she bitters.

"Can't do that" Sean insists.

Emma narrowed her eyes "Don't leave me alone and I go to Ellie. Don't think she's going to enjoy hearing about what you just did" she shot back and he just laughs.

"I'd give her up a million times to have you" he stops her and Emma doesn't look into his eyes "See that?" he points at her and then to him "you can't look at me. Cause I hurt you, and it kills me" he confirms.

"then why are you doing this?" Emma scoffed and Sean looked around for any witness' and back at her.

"Revenage" he states and Emma gave an odd look for him to slowly nod "Ellie cheated on me. With Jay" he explains and her mouth slowly fell.

She hated Jay, she thought she was the one who hated him most. But the one to adore him most or so she thought was Sean. And she thought Jay respected Sean.

Cause the Jack ass has no respect what so ever.

Emma looked down for a few seconds thinking about it and slowly looked up to Sean and into his eyes. She did miss that look he always gave her. "Fine" she quietly said and Sean gave a hopefull look and she let a breath out "What's your plan"

"You" he smiled and she raised an eyebrow "Always you" he smiled more and Emma shyly smiled back.

**Hehe, well you know the drill! Reviews please. Tell me what you feel about it. Hoping you like it, no flames please guys! Thank you. I send you love! haha. **


	4. So Far Away

Emma got off of Sean's motorcycle when they reached her house. He took his helmet off and looked over to her.

"So you really gonna do this?" he asked.

Emma snickers "Of course, Jay had it coming anyways and I get the joy for doing it to him" she confirms and he smiled back at her.

"Who knew you could be so evil" he teased bringing her chin closer to his.

The two smiled and shared a kiss until Emma back up and bit her lip as Sean gave a worried look.

"what's wrong?" he questions.

Emma huffs putting hands in the air "I hate Jay" she confirms and Sean gave a wierd look to laugh a little while nodding.

"Well yeah" he said "that's the whole point of this plan"

"This plan" Emma repeats "This plan to get Jay to fall for me just to break his heart in the end. To humliate him right?" she recalls and Sean didn't get it.

"Em" Sean gets off his bike and stand in front of her putting his hands on her hips "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Just..." Emma took a deep breath "I hate Jay, he hates me...what could possibly make Jay fall for me?" she curiously asked.

Sean laughed at that and Emma raised an eyebrow "Are you serious?" he asks.

"Sean!" she exclaims.

Sean shook his hands "Alright, alright" he got she was serious and cracked another smile "Emma, your beautiful, funny, nice and smart. What guy doesn't want that?" he kissed her neck and Emma hid her blush.

"But Jay likes sluts" she taunts with a snicker.

"True" Sean confirms nodding and then slowly shrugs "But don't forget you have a body of a goddess" he teased bringing her on his lap against the bike "And you can drive a guy mad" he purrs into her ear nibbling on it a bit.

"Sean..." she bit her lips.

Sean then grins looking into her eyes "And Jay can't resist fights which means he can't resist you" he kissed her cheek "I got to go meet the devil now" he jokes.

Emma laughs a little feeling more better about this and nods "Alright" she said.

Sean got on the bike and looked back at her "And don't mind me and the whole Ellie thing. I'm only staying with her right now so Jay doesn't think anything is up alright babe?" he says and Emma nods to slowly wave as he turned on his bike and she turned around walking away.

His bike drove around and into The Dot. He went in with an evil smirk "Hey Spin" he greets.

"Hey...Sean" Spinner greets slowly washing the dishes as Jay sat on his counter eating some stuff and Sean sat next to him.

Jay gave him a wierd look "What was with you today?" he asks.

Sean shrugs "I don't know, I just think you should give Nelson a break" he confirms and Jay eyes him "What?" he asks nervously.

Jay glared a little "your not into her again are you?" he asks.

Sean fakes a snicker "Course not" he said "She's just a being too you know? You give her a harsh time often... why is that anyways?" Sean curiously asks and Jay takes a big bite into his sandwhich.

"Cause she asks for it" he laughs.

Spinner joined in for Sean to roll his eyes "You start it Jay" he said as Spinner left and Jay stopped laughing to simply shrug. Sean shrugged himself "I think she's a catch"

"A catch?" snickers Jay "Every girl with a boobs and ass is a catch, Cameron" he explains. "Emma's just got the fire and mouth to fight back. Which is fun" he taunted and snickers getting up "I'll see you at the ravine on Saturday"

"Your not coming to school tomorrow?" Sean huffs and Jay shook his head no and left, jogging to his orange civic.

Well...this wasn't so good so far.


	5. I Don't Like Your Girl Friend

_You're so fine, I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

She's like so whatever, You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now, And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Manny skipped around the Nelson household and to Emma "Hey" she smiled big seeing her best friend and gave her a hug "What are you doing?"

"Homework" mumbles Emma and Manny giggles a little.

"Saturday night and Emma Nelson, the cutest girl in school is home doing homework" Manny states and points out "Away from the many guys that want her"

"Well hottest girl in school" Emma joked around with her looking up to the brunette "What are you doing tonight?"

"Spin's having a party so I'm going with Darcy to it" Manny says and eyes Emma "You should come" she said.

Emma snickers "Yeah, Darcy the Virgin Mary entering the party with Emma the Mother Tereasa" she teased "Oh and Satans child" she named Manny who laughed at that.

"see? We're meant to be" Manny said and Emma shook her head no "fine" Manny huffs.

"Have a fun time" Emma watched her go out of the room when hearing Darcy at the door of their house.

Emma sat their trying to work out a problem and then to think of another problem. Jay. It's been 2 days and she still hasn't done anything. Spinner and Jay were best friends, meaning Spinner equals Jay. Which basically means Jay will be at that party.

Emma huffed madly getting up wearing her home clothes and her hair pinned up "Manny!" she yelled up the stairs and ran up them just before the two girls left.

Thank god Emma was obsessed with ruining Jay's life.

"I'll go" she panted.

Manny and Darcy shared a look "Really?" Manny asks and Emma nods.

Darcy smiled "Good! Maybe we could try to save the people from drinking too much or at all" she happily said seriously.

Emma gave a wierd look, she may be a good girl but she wasn't that girl.

"Hell with that" Emma said knowing she'll have to talk to Jay "I'm drinking gallons" she ran upstairs.

"Oh wait!" Manny chased after Emma "I want to do your hair!"

"I wanna do your outfit!" Darcy then chased Emma down to and got ready for the party.

About an hour later Emma smirks with her hair straight to the core and the blondeness was shiny and silky looking, she wore dark eyeliner and some eye shadow. Her clothes insisted of a black mini skirt and a thin dark green string top that showed off little of her lower stomach and a lot of her chest.

"Wow, Emma really does have boobs" joked Manny with a giggle clapping hands together "You look hot Em"

"Now lets go!" Darcy pulled their hands. She also pulled them into the party where music blared, drinks sprayed and people danced. "Hey you" Darcy smiled happily as Spinner came over.

Behind him was the one and only Jay Hogart. Emma kept beside Manny but kept her eye on Jay, watching as he looked at her as if sizing up and a little blown away it was Emma Nelson. He held his beer in his hand a little tighter.

Emma tried to hold her smile looking to Manny who gasped happily "Let's go dance!" she pulled Emma away as Amy came over giving each other a glare.

Amy smiled seeing Jay "Hey baby" she wrapped arms around his neck but he was still looking where Emma left.

Jay had that shocked look on his face as if he was going to say something or was a little lost boy not sure what to do. He narrowed his eyes at the imposter who claimed to be Emma Nelson who danced along with her friend and a few boys.

No fucking way.

Amy who was taking a sip from his beer looked the direction he was before he went back talking to Spinner and found herself in shock. He was looking at Emma. Not only Emma, a pretty good looking Emma. Not the pretty girl Emma, a hot looking Emma.

Amy's face turned bitter and glared hard taking a hard gulp of his beer and holding tighter to him.

Emma and Manny laughed getting away from all the guys and went to where the drinks were placed on the table, Jay happened to be behind the table and leaning on the wall with some of his friends and Amy. His attention turned to Emma when her and Manny got some beer.

"That's almost illegal" he calls over the music and Manny rolled her eyes to Emma who didn't even shoot a comment back and just gave a playful shrug. Jay gave a snicker shaking his head and nods at Emma "I meant your outfit" he teased

Of course he didn't mean it, she was the hottest girl at the party.

"Again..." drifts Emma giving another innocent shrug, her big puppy brown eyes gazing up at his, he stared down at her in awe and went to open his mouth-

Amy went in front of Jay and leaned against his chest, Jay stood straight wrapping his one arm around Amy's waist and watching Emma closer. Emma looked to Manny who gave a little 'who cares' laugh.

"Find another boy" threatened Amy at Emma who was a little surprized Amy was threatened of little ol' her "Slut" Amy ended her threat and Jay raised an eyebrow looking to Emma to see what she had to say now.

Emma gave a soft laugh sipping her beer "Whatever, Butch. Have another drink..." Emma even gave Amy her own "I know your into that stuff hardcore" she turned on her heel and Manny gave a 'wow' look and a laugh walking away with Emma.

Amy's mouth fell and turned to Jay who had an even more shocked expression. But amused at the same time. He smirks slowly taking a sip from his beer.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!


	6. Shut Up And Drive

_Come on now what you´re waiting for, for, for.  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode.  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

Emma was at the beach with Darcy wearing her blonde hair in a highish and pretty pony tail. She had a red bikini on and heard roaring as she opened her eyes from tanning on a towel.

"What is that?" she asks Darcy who puts her sunglasses on her head to look over.

She snickers "People seeking Gods help" she looks to Emma who gave her a look and huffs "It's the guys racing another on the free track. Just happens to be by the silent peaceful beach" she frowns.

Emma sat up a little "what guys?" she curiously asks tilting her head a bit to just see black outlines of people and the smoke from cars.

"Spin, Sean... them people" she confirms.

Emma thought about to grin and get up, this meant Jay. And Sean was there to help her. Couldn't be better planned.

"Well then come on" Emma put on her black flip flops and jean skirt.

Darcy gave a wierd look putting on her black capres "I don't want to go over their with my birthday suit, thank you very much" she said in sarcasm.

"Darcy" Emma rolled her eyes "Your wearing a bikini and pants, I have a freakin skirt on. Who cares! It's slut centeral over there" she insists and Darcy's mouth dropped as they were walking over.

"I will not let God see me as some slut" she confirms and Emma rolled her eyes ignoring and went over.

"What's going on?" Emma spoke up and Spinner turns to point.

"these two are going to race" he told Emma who saw the two being Sean and Jay "Bets on Jay"

"But Sean's good with the cars" Emma points out.

Spinner shrugs "so? Jay's good with the competition" he wrapped arms around Darcy who shared a look with Emma.

He did have a point.

"Well hello good looking" a guy behind Emma said and Emma tried not to gag remembering this guy who gave J.T some trouble, Aaron. "You placing bets?"

Behind him was Jay who looks and sees her then snickers "She wouldn't bet on her life" he taunts.

Hm, there's the Jay you know and hate. Not easy to please without his beer, Emma noticed and frowned to then smirk.

"I'll bet" she put her hands on her hips, behind her working on his car, Sean smirked.

Jay raised an eyebrow and Spinner claps "Great, we're doing 20's" Spinner let Emma in and Darcy stood in the middle with hands up.

Jay rolled his eyes "Great, another holy speech" he knew what was coming up.

"wait, wait" she turns to her friend "Emma! Betting is a Gods sin. The work of the devil" As she said this Sean and Emma shared a look and she smiled looking away.

"Which is why I'm betting on the devil's child" she taunts and Spinner laughs as Emma got a 20 from her pocket and gave it to him.

Jay raised an eyebrow, Emma was betting for him. She thought he was going to win. Against her precouis Sean. Did Cameron hear her go for him?

"Alright Greenpeace" Jay teasingly said with a slow shrug "This might urge me to loose so you'll loose your money though" he grins more when Emma gave a fake laugh. "You want in?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"In?" Emma didn't get it.

Spinner nods "yeah, in the car. Like a groupie" he jokes.

"ew" Emma comments and Jay laughs opening the passanger door and waiting for her answer until Sean nudged her a bit and she glared until rolling her eyes and got in. Jay came in on the other side and she glared "You better not kill me" she warns.

Jay just laughs again putting the car on as Alex steps out waiting for his orange civic and Sean's red car to roll next to another. Alex dove up with hands flying up and the cars shreiked leaving black tracks and smoke as they raced away.

Emma shrieked a little holding tight to her seat and closing her eyes a little. Jay glanced at her while driving as fast as he could and laughed at her for her to glare and he kept his eyes on her.

Emma's eyes then widen seeing he wasn't watching the road "Jay!" she yells "Look at the damn road!" she shrieks again just missing some cars and shut her eyes a bit to give a little cry and look back at him.

"relax" he told her simply.

Emma stared at him in disbelive and glanced at the road seeing they were beating Sean. They were actually beating Sean. She looked back at Jay and he kept his eyes on her too, hands on the wheel. She tried not to smile but the car driving like this without anyone watching was...exciting.

Emma laughed looking away from the devils child and saw they just passed the line and Jay grinned a bit looking away and back at the road where they finished the race and won.

"Emma!" Darcy ran to the orange civic as the two got out "Emma are you alive?!" she exclaims and hugs Emma when she got out.

"yeah" laughed Emma, that was actually REALLY fun.

Spinner went over to Jay and handed him over the cash "$180" he passed to his friend and the guys smiled looking around at the cheering people and sleezy sluts their for no reason. Emma on the other hand didn't even notice Sean in his car looking a little mad until a second glance, she went over.

"what's wrong with you?" Emma taunts leaning on his window and he frowns up at her.

Sean snickers "Nothing, he just beat me AGAIN" he confirms "With MY girl in his car" he barked at her bitterly and she scoffs.

"You told me to go Sean, you pushed me to it! Literly!" she yells and he let a breath out to then nod and smile apologically to her which she slowly did back and he nods into his car.

"you want a ride home?" he asks and she nods to go over to the passanger seat and sit in. The two headed to her house and made out in the car for some moments until she smiled and left. "call you tomorrow" Sean told her and drove out.

Emma went into the house and smiled.

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean.  
Got a ride that´s smoother than a limousine.  
Can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy, than we can go all night.  
Cause it´s zero to sixty in three point five  
Baby you got the keys.  
Now shut up and drive, drive, drive.  
Shut up and drive_


	7. I Wanna Love You But

_your skin so wet  
black lace on sweat  
i hear you vallin and its needles and pins  
i want to hurt you just to hear you screamin my name  
dont want to touch you but your under my skin  
i want to taste you but your lips are venemous poisen  
your poisen runnin through my veins  
your poisen i dont want to brake these chains_

There Emma was again the next week on the beach this time with Jay, Spinner, Manny, some Ralphy girl, Amy, Ellie, Sean and Darcy.

"Yeah..." snickers Manny tanning beside Emma, both laying on backs with elbows holding them up "I don't feel like a third wheel at all"

Emma laughed a little "You got me" she confirms.

Manny laughs "Yeah you got insanity. I mean why are we hanging out with Sean&Ellie and Jay&Amy?" she asks.

Emma stayed quiet playing with some of her bathing suit. Her long blonde hair was curled and wearing a black bikini, again...the hottest girl on the beach.

"I mean, I'm good with Darcy and Spin" Manny confirms putting hands up and Emma slowly shrugs not knowing what to say.

"Don't feel rejected" jokes Ralphy, she sat down beside Emma and talking to both girls while still smiling "These guys are easy to get with"

Jay who came over wearing just black pants and his grey backwards hat grinned "Sure are" he jokes to Ralphy who winked back and Emma rolled her eyes in digust, Manny actually made the noise.

Ralphy looks to Emma "What about you? Got a boy friend? Hot girl like you shouldn't be at the beach alone" she admits.

Emma huffs looking at Jay "Not anymore. Someone ruined it" she hid the hatred in her voice but Jay smirks anyways getting a water in the box. "Jay!" Emma squeled bending upwards and hidding her face when Jay threw some water at her and walked away.

"It's like a little boy" Manny taunted "Throw stones and run away"

Ralphy laughed as Emma used the towel to whipe her her wet stomach and arms to huff looking at her "you know why he does that right?" Ralphy asks.

Emma snickers "Yeah, to get under my skin" she madly said.

Ralphy just laughs shaking her head no "Like she said" she nods to Manny "Like little boy, throw stones and run away" she confirms and Emma gave her a wierd look "run away because boy likes girl" Ralphy slowly explained.

"Nu uh" Emma says.

It wouldn't be this easy, Jay wasn't like that.

Manny ah'd and nods "It's true" she admits and Emma gave her a look, she was suppose to be on her side!

Wait, she wanted this.

"yay" Emma said in the least exciting way and showed the fakest smile ever until looking away and letting a breath out.

Well, step 2 then she guessed.

Emma was in the water with Darcy, Jay, Spinner and Ellie just hanging out. It was wierd talking to Ellie but she was kind of nice. Or she didn't harress her at least.

"Jay!" Emma shrieked standing in the ocean that went to her waist and tried blocking the water and faked a laugh but was pretty mad he was splashing cold ass water at her. She finally splashed back and Darcy laughed.

The group went their ways and Jay ended up in the back and huffed seeing Emma STILL wasn't with them, still back at the sand instead of the trail to get to the cars. So he went back.

"Greenpeace!" he yells and she gave a joking glare while wearing her black bikini and putting her jeans on and her white string top on, the bikini top clear to see and didn't stop her from getting any warmer "Move your ass" he taunts.

"are you always this nice?" Emma taunts finally catching up and they walked together to catch up to the others. Jay just snickered and snuck a glance at her.

What was this?

Was he digging Miss Nelson. Miss.Goody-two shoes. Greenpeace?

Nah.

He couldn't...could he?

Was she up to something?

Jay noticed her cross her arms as the night and moon blared down on her. She was beau-hot. Yep, she was hot. That's all. Jay coughs looking away and scratched the back of his neck.

"I can see your top through your shirt" he said and she rolled her eyes for him to roll his "Not like that" he said and Emma stopped getting something put into her hands a little less gently "Here" he walked off.

Emma looked down to see his black jacket and eyed it as if it was going to come alive and eat her.

Jay's black jacket was like...Jay's hat...like Jay's orange civic. A VERY important thing to him...and he usually would NEVER give it up to a girl.

Emma gave a silent laugh putting it on. He was falling for it.

She was going to have him wrapped around her pretty little finger. Hopefully.

Before Jay got into his car he put his hands on his steering wheel and in the dark he watched Emma as she laughed a little with her friends and leaned on Spinner's car waiting for everyone to pack up.

He coughs and drove away.

_your cruel divice  
your blood like ice  
one look could kill  
my pain your thrills  
i want to love you but i better not touch  
i want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
i want to kiss you but it want it to much i want to taste you  
but your lips are venemous poisen  
your poisen running through my veins  
your poisen i dont want to brake these chains_


	8. When It's Wrong But It Feels So Right

The following morning Emma woke up and grumbled something before getting up and getting clothes for school.

She came upstairs wearing a black strapless top and tight blue jeans, her hair curled down her arms. She sat beside Manny eating cereal and Manny bit into hers.

"I feel like today is gonna suck" Manny said out of nowhere.

Emma laughs "Course it is. It's a school day" the two laughed and got their bags. They waved to Spike before leaving and going to meet Archie in the car. The two skipped up the school stairs and into school.

Ellie smiled passing them and held Sean's hand who eyed Emma who just gave a little smile back. She stopped at her locker with Manny who oh'd.

"Oh lala" she sang in Emma's ear who laughed at that.

"What?" Emma asks getting some books and Manny innocently shrugged.

A smile crept on her face "Just a certain guy looking at you. Who HAS a girl friend to" she nudged her friend "Em you bad, bad girl" she laughed again and Emma looked over her shoulder to see what Manny was talking about.

Jay looked away and back to Amy who was going on about whatever, didn't really interest him. He wished Amy looked better...blonder, had brown eyes... GOD!

_dadada  
so I was thinking to myself as you passed me by  
He is what I like  
And he was with somebody eles but you can't deny  
It's me in your eyes.  
do you know what it's like when it's wrong  
But it feels so right._

Emma walked into the computer class, a little shocked Jay was attentending these days and a little annoyed at Manny who wouldn't shut up about him.

One simple 'I like him' and Manny actually believed her and now wouldn't shut up about him.

Emma hated Jay Hogart!

Why didn't she see that? She wished she could tell Manny but she had to make it seem real. God, she hated secrets.

She sat down with Manny and Jay found himself scanning over her bare back.

Hell women, why do you got to dress like that?

"alright" Mr.Simpson said going around the rooms and handing out papers "Their will be a name at the top of your sheet boys" he told the guys "You'll go to that person. Got it?" their was some mumbles.

Jay got his and leaned forward reading it over.

"Toby?" spat Amy who huffs getting up and slumps beside the kid who lowered his glasses and winked.

Jay looked up to see Emma still talking to Manny and swallowed hard. He rolled his eyes, since when was he nervous of Emma Nelson?

Yeah fucking right.

He sat down dully beside her and leaned back "Alright, how are we going to do this?" he asked and Emma looked over at him and turned back to Manny who got J.T to come over.

"Well, have fun" Manny breathed and smiled leaving.

Emma turned back to Jay for him to be trying to sleep and hit him "Ow" he wakes and rubs the place she hit "and that was for..."

"I'm not a nerd" Emma confirms "Your not going to make me do YOUR work Jay" she insists putting the paper in front of him.

He smirked "No, but your a girl. And they usually do things for me too" he explains.

Emma gave him a mocking laugh and he frowns, he should of known that wouldn't work. Emma wasn't one of those girls, she was far from different.

"fine" he huffs sitting up and getting a pencil.

Emma boredly looked at the clock and slowly gazed under it to see Sean sending her daggers and gave him a rude glare back, he got his binder and wrote something on it and showed her.

"FLIRT" he wrote.

Emma had the urge to roll her eyes but scoffs and turns back to Jay and give a fake laugh trying to get his attention and he looked up.

"what?" he asks.

"you look like a lost boy" she taunts "Is it really that hard for you to do your own work?" she jokes around and glanced down at the paper "You write like one too" she admitted out loud which Jay laughed about.

"Yeah well, rather a lost boy than an attitude of a old women" he teased and her mouth fell.

Emma glared "I do NOT have an attitude of an old women" she objects and he laughed again to think about it. Wow, he was actually laughing.

Beyond them, Amy let Toby do all the work and saw Jay with Emma to glare, and her mouth dropped more than it ever has to hear him laughing with her.

"What the fu-"

The Bell rang.  
_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight  
I can do what she can do so much better  
I'm gonna make you feel alright, tonight.  
Dadadaa  
Baby tell me what your waiting for when your here with me?  
do you know what it's like when it's wrong  
But it feels so right.  
Yeah im not so shy me, you and I can do this thing tonight._

**You know the drill! Reviews please! Hoping your loving every chapter. I'm trying hard here haha, it's tricky trying to give chapters each day when your on vacation. BUT, oh well. I love me readers. I'm hoping for a Sean/Jay fight too so yay. Hehe. God their both so hot. **


	9. I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend

Emma Nelson stood at her locker staring at the books, what was she doing again?

"Nelson" came a voice and she turns

"what?" she looked at Jay who was coming over.

Wow, was that a binder in his hand?

"We doing this or what?" he asked her leaning on the locker beside hers

"huh?" Emma asked.

What did he mean by 'this' ?

"Assignment" stated Jay

"Oh." Emma nodded

"My house or yours?" he questions and she raised an eyebrow

"Do you even have a house?" she teased tilting her head

"No, I live in my car" he gave her a look

Emma coughed a bit closing her locker.

She didn't know if that was sarcasm or not..could of been the truth

"my house I guess" she said with a shrug and he nods

"then lets go" he said nodding forward

"Right now?" Emma gave him a wierd look

Why was in he in a rush to do this?

They had all week

"Why not?" he asked

"since when do you even care about doing the assignments?" Emma asked to then smirk

Did Jay want to spend time with her now?

awe!

How cute.

"I just do alright lets go" he went to drag her along with him until he stopped when seeing Amy.

He turned and Emma watched as he cursed under his breath

As she took her lock from her locker she glanced at Amy and back to Jay grinning

"Are you trying to avoid Amy?" smiled Emma with an almost laugh

Jay could never be serious about a relationship.

Emma than frowned.

How was he suppose to take HER seriously then?

"We've been on and off. She doesn't take hints well" Jay admits squinting his eyes a bit

"Breaking hearts left to right Hogart" Emma teased with a smile

"all but yours Nelson" Jay admitted and she stopped smiling

"You just don't have what I want" Emma joked

"What about what you **need**?" He asked standing closer in front of her

Emma looked up at him as he gawked down at her

Amy then came between with hands on her hips and looking pissed off.

"What is this?" she snapped and Jay and Emma tore eyes off another

"A binder. I was shocked too" Emma states glancing at Jay's book

"I mean you. I told you to stay away from Jay" Amy warned Emma

Jay smirked a bit seeing Emma roll her pretty brown eyes not even caring

"Not that I don't like cat fights about little ol' me" Jay said "But we have an assignment Amy" he confirms

"You never do work Jay" Amy snapped back

"Well I do now so buzz off" Jay snapped with a glare

"What?!" she exclaimed

"It means leave" Emma stated

"Jay!" Amy yelled and Jay bit the end of his tounge not even looking at her

"You heard her" Jay says still watching Emma

Amy gave a loud grunt and stomped her heel charging off.

"I think that was a good hint" Emma admits watching Amy storm out

"You keep suprizing me Nelson" admitted Jay shaking his head to smirk, he put a hand above her so he blocked her a bit against the locker "If I say so myself, I think you got a crush on me" he smirked

Emma snickered "as if" she locked her locker "That's all I'm saying" she said as she locked eyes with him "As if" she smirked back and removed his hand while she left

Jay stood there smirking until relizing they had to do their assignment.

"Hey Greenpeace, wait up!" he yelled and hogged to catch up.

Over down the hall was Sean watching the scene.

And he liked what he was seeing


	10. It's Alright To Steal

Emma opened the front door and Jay came in after her

Just like he thought, Emma had a good life, average house and family.

Speaking about family.

"Some little guy is blowing bubbles at me" Jay said glancing down at a little boy playing with blocks and staring up at him

"That's Baby Jack" smiled Emma taking her shoes off

"Baby Jack's drooling.." Jay stated with a smirk looking back at Emma

"Hey baby" Emma said walking passed and Jay followed her casually

"Emmy" Jack giggled from the ground and Jay glanced back at him to chuckle softly

"Hey Em, oh. Who's this?" a women with black hair came into the room before Emma could reach some door

"We're just doing an assignment" Emma insists glancing back at Jay

He oddly stood there not knowing what to do.

Everyones parents usually hated him

"this is Jay" Emma bluntly said and Jay nods at Spike

"You want to stay for dinner Jay?" Spike smiled warmly

Jay coughed, he usually didn't do dinners with anyone actually.

Usually by himself.

Emma snuck a glance at him and looked back to her mother

"If we get hungry we'll come up" Emma said opening the door and Jay gave Spike a small smile before following

"Alright. Study hard" Spike smiled watching Emma leave with the guy closing the door behind him gently

"No wonder your all into homework" Jay said following Emma down the stairs as she looked over her shoulder giving him a look

"I'm not 'all into homework'. It's just a natural thing I do to pass my classes so my future will be good" Emma explained while sitting on her bed against her pillows

"Future huh?" Jay said glancing around her room and sitting at the edge of her bed

Emma smiled a little at that, he was trying to act normal but she could tell her was nervous

"Don't you plan anything for your future?" Emma suddenly asked

It's like he ignored her.

"So what are we doing for our assignment?" he asked looking back at her and she reached in her bag

"Just pick our favorite movie and summerize it. Has to reflect on our lives" she explained

"No clue" Jay insists laying back at the end of her bed and leaned on his side against his elbows

Jay watched admirely as Emma bit inside her cheek while looking up to think as she sat indian style infront of him. She was so adorable.

"clueless?" Jay teased raising an eyebrow.

Emma sent him a playful glare to smile "I can't think of one right now. You?" she asked

"How high" Jay states starting to play with a pencil in his hand

"Isn't that about some stoner?" Emma asked

Silence.

"Oh" Emma blankly said and just rolled her eyes writing it down

"Sorry. Should I not speak about drugs and sex to you?" Jay smirked and shared a look with her

Emma rolled her eyes literally waving him off while writing more things down

"So?" Jay drifts

"What?" Emma asked glancing back at him

"your movie" Jay stated

"I don't know actually" Emma said trying to think hard "I can't relate to any"

Jay smiled sneaking a glance at her, he was actually having a civil conversation with her


	11. Feel What I Feel

"ever seen cruel intentions?" Jay asked still laying on his side at the end of her bed

Emma shook her head no and Jay raised an eyebrow explaining it.

"Some girl bets a guy he can't get into another girls pants" he explained

"Nice" Emma rolled her eyes

Then she started to think of the deal her and Sean were making

Only, guy deals with girl to get into guys head

"Guy falls for the girl though" Jay said looking away from Emma and then concentrated too hard on the pencil he was holding

"Lemme guess, happy ending? They lived happily ever after and he redeems himself?" Emma asked tauntingly

Not everyone could change their spots.

"He dies" Jay confirms locking eyes with her and she looked away

"Oh" she says

"It was tear jerker" joked Jay

"Jay Hogart watched a chick flick?" Emma asked leaning back on her wall while getting more comfortable

"Alex had a thing for Sarah Michelle Gellar. That's all" Jay shrugged and Emma just smiled at him and he rolled his eyes smiling at her look

It was like she didn't believe him.

It was like she knew him too well..

"So what about it?" Emma asked getting back to the movie plot

"Your like the good girl. The girl the guy wanted to get inside her pants" Jay confirms

"I'm not **that** innocent" Emma confessed

He would be in shock if he found out what her and Sean had planned to do to him..

Jay stopped playing with his pencil "you saying your not a virgin Nelson?" he asked glancing up at her

"No I am. It's called respect. I at least wanna go to my own wedding wearing white for a reason" she taunted and he chuckled "Shut up Jay" Groaned Emma.

But really, Jay really respected that.

"So your saying your waiting til the one and only?" Jay questions with a smug look

"If there is a one and only" snickered Emma turning some pages in her book

"Thought Cam was your first love thing. Whatever.." Jay said rolling his eyes not really caring

"First boy friend maybe" Emma said

"So you didn't love him?" Jay asked as that caught his attention

He always thought Sean was the bad boy in Emma's life that she couldn't get away from

Maybe he was wrong.

Maybe there was still time where he could..

Emma bit her lower lip, should she be talking about this to him?

She didn't know anymore what Sean was to her

At one time he was this soft bad boy who enjoyed being with her the next-

"He brought a lot of hard drama in my life" Emma blurted out loud

"He does have lack of spot light" muttered Jay

Emma couldn't help but crack a smile and Jay laughed too that.

"Guys?" came a yell from upstairs "You want some food?"

Jay bit the end of his tounge locking eyes with Emma and thought quickly.

He wanted to get to know her..

He nods and Emma got up

"Coming" she yelled back and he followed her up the stairs

He glanced back at her room.

Like he expected. Walls with Justin Timberlake, pictures of friends on walls, butterfly covers.. the girl teenage thing

The Emma kind of thing


	12. Bittersweet

"So what? You just studied" Sean asked sitting with Emma in a booth

They were in the Dot and no one was there around dinner time so they were safe

No one from school or Spinner was working

"Got to know another more" Emma said playing with her food

They were talking about the progress with Jay

"Like how?" Sean asked trying to get more insides on this

"Just talked" Emma simply said

"Talked?" Sean repeated

"You said talking was good" Emma confirms looking up at him

What did Sean WANT her to do?

"At least make out or something with the guy" Sean told her with a look

It's almost been a month of this!

"I don't want him thinking im some slut Sean" Emma snapped

"How eles do you think your gonna get him?" Sean snapped back and Emma's mouth fell

"I play easy he won't fall for me" Emma said through gritted teeth

"Show some skin or something" Sean demanded

"How bout you just sell my body on the street huh Sean?" she bittered dropping her fork and getting up

"Emma" he said

"I have to go" she confirms putting her coat on

He wasn't even helping her with this!

He gave her no credit for doing this for him!

"Just wait" he confirms standing up and going after her and grabbed her hand

"I'm doing this my way Sean. like or not?" she asked crossing her arms

"I'm sorry" he insists cupping her face and she let a breath out

"Are you?" she really asked

"Your way is my way. I'm glad with whatever you do. I just want him to pay" Sean declared quietly

"Right.." Emma drifts with a slow nod and he kissed her softly to pull away

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked with puppy eyes

"I guess so" Emma said opening the Dot's door

"Emma" Sean said and she turned around once more

"What?" she asked

"I love you" he said pressing his lips to hers and kissing hard

Emma pulled away and heard a car pull into the Dot's parking lot

Thank god you couldn't see into the windows

"That's Manny" Emma said to Sean

"call me alright?" he asked

"Yeah" She kissed him quickly "Bye" she ran off.

Sean watched her in the window run to Manny's car and slip inside.

"Who were you with?" Manny asked as Emma came inside and closed the door behind her

"No one" Emma lied reaching for her seat belt

"You went to the Dot by youself?" Manny giggled glancing at Emma

"Oh that" Emma said putting her seat belt on

"So?" Manny asked

"Jay was there" lied Emma

It was the only thing that came to mind

"Oh really?" smirked Manny at the mention of the bad boys name

"Just drive me home Manny" Emma said with a smile

"If you insist" Manny practically purred

She was always trying to play match maker

"Go!" Emma laughed

Manny joined in and drove her car over to the Nelson-Simpson household


	13. I Like Your Girl Friend

"Hey Emma" came a voice and Emma turned from her locker

Ellie Nash

Emma's breath stopped in her throat to then glance around

"Hi Ellie" she greets slowly to the red head

"I just wanted to give you this" Ellie handed her a folder with some paper in it

"Oh, what is it?" Emma asked looking down at it

"Jay's assignment. He's actually sick" she confirms

"He asked you to give it to me?" Emma asked tilting her head in wonder

"Well he gave it to Sean and for some reason Sean told me to give it to you" Ellie admitted softly

"he did?" Emma questions

Emma than thought about it, maybe it was for the better so Ellie didn't think of anything.

Emma then frowned, Ellie wasn't so bad.

"So Jay's actually sick?" Emma joked and Ellie nodded

The two shared a laugh and Emma coughed a bit as Ellie glanced around

"So I wanted to also say.. I hope theres no wierdness with me and you" she confirms

"Wierdness? Why would there be wierdness?" Emma tried hard not to stutter or slurr

"Dating Sean and all" Ellie insists

"Oh. Nope, moved on. Can't say I remember his face even" Emma laughed nervously.

Oh god please let Ellie not catch that

"That's what I think it so cool of you" Ellie confirms "Your a good person. You don't judge or anything"

"Thanks.." Emma slowly said with a nod

"No problem" Ellie laughed a little "We all mess up sometimes anyway right?"

"I guess.." Emma softly said drifting away with her thoughts

"So whos to say who to hate or like?" Ellie said with a sad smile

"Yea" Emma nodded with agreement

"So we're friends?" Ellie hoped

"Yeah" Emma repeated but with a smile now.

"Cool then" Ellie gave Emma another piece of paper "You can come to my show"

Emma laughed "That's right. Your in Craigs band now" she recalled

"Yep" Ellie smiled proudly "It'd be cool if you showed up. But if not. We'll hang out another time"

"I'll be there" promised Emma

"Wicked. Well. Bye Emma" Ellie waved a bit and left.

Emma watched her go not seeing Sean slowly round the corner and walk to her.

Emma turned around to gasp seeing him.

"God you scared me" she laughed a bit holding her chest as Sean put hands on her waist

Sean kissed her still looking Ellie's way "What did she want?" he asked.

"civilization. With no threats or anything" Emma smiled happily

"wow, huh?" he joked

"That's what I thought" she said with a nod but was reliefed

"I told her to give the paper to you and leave" scoffed Sean

"Nothing happened Sean?" she said

"Could have" Sean bittered

"What could have possibly happened?" Emma asked him with a shrug

"Nothing. Whatever. What are you doing this weekend?" he asked

"I told Ellie I would go to her show. Craig's there too so why not, right?" she says

"guess so" he muttered.

"But I'll see you Saturday" she confirms and he looked at her to nod

"Good" he insists

"I got to go" Emma said glancing at the clock

"Skip" Sean said holding her hand

"Sean I can't" Emma took her hand back

"Fine whatever. Go to class" he confirms walking the other way

"..bye.." Emma said turning with a look on her face.

Why was he so moody some days?

She missed the old Sean.


	14. Teasing To Please

"This looks amazing" Manny said standing beside Emma

Emma wore a mini red plade skirt and white tank top with her long hair curled.

She did look amazing.

"Em, you made it" Ellie hollars coming over.

They were at the bands club they were playing at

People were everywhere as lights were shining everywhere in different colors

"Hey" Emma smiled back

"hi" Manny stated eyeing the red head

"And you brought Manny with you..." drifts Ellie who stopped smiling

"Gee Em, what a great friend you made" Manny said in sarcasm

"Aha" Ellie faked a laugh and looks back to Emma "Your allowed in the back if you wanna hang out"

Manny and Emma shared a look for her to nod

"Yeah I guess" Emma agreed

"Wicked. Come on" Ellie led them to the back

A lot of people were around and Craig turned standing with Jimmy to see them

"Hey Em... Manny" Craig slowly greeted with an odd smile

"This isn't awkward at all" Manny whispered in Emma's ear

The girls just gave little smiles

Soon the bands were playing and everyone was in the front laughing or dancing.

"Come on Em" smiled Manny dancing with random guys.

Emma was leaving to get some air and laughing when some guy wouldn't stop dancing with her.

She then got a glimpse of Jay coming in with Towerz, Alex, Spinner and AMY?!

"I'm gonna get some water" lied Emma squishing through people

Was she getting NO WHERE with Jay?

"Just wait" the guy said turning Emma and grabbing her arms

"Let go of me" Emma snapped not in the mood for this

"I wanna dance" the guy snapped back

"Well I don't want to" she said without seeing Jay noticing and coming over

"Come on" The guy grabbed her waist to be shoved in the chest

"If she said she doesn't want to, she doesn't want to" Jay glared down at the guy hard

"Who cares what she wants" the guy said and Jay's blood boiled

"I do" he snapped and Emma looked between the guys

"She your bitch or something?" the guy asked

"Excuse me?" Emma said crossing her arms

"Leave before I make you sorry, got it?" Jay threatened standing nose to nose with the guy

"Whatever" the guy said getting very afraid of Jay and ran off

"What a complete jerk!" Emma snapped still mad about the bitch thing

"Your the one that led him on" Jay snapped back at her

Maybe he enjoyed her out fit, but she was letting too many guys enjoy it too

"I didn't do a thing!" Emma exclaimed

"what your wearing does it all" he shot back as the two glared at another

"eugh, go back to Amy and leave us alone" she snapped storming passed him leaving his mouth hung

He wasn't here with AMY!

"Amy?" yelled Jay storming after Emma

"hey Em" some guy greeted when Emma passed and Jay shoved by him going after her

"Who said I was with Amy again?" Jay snapped turning her around by her arm

"Amy, Ralphy, Alex.. it all goes around" Emma said rolling her eyes and yanking her arm back

"I don't have time to go around, I had to do an assignment with a certain blondie this whole week!" he exclaimed

He obviously meant her.

"A week? My god you must be worn out" Emma taunted

"Watch it Nelson" he warned

"Bye Hogart" Emma taunted leaving with him staring after


	15. Kiss me, kiss me

"Hey I'm Dustin" a guy said blocking Emma from leaving the club

Jay put hands on his sides madly, did every guy have to hit on her IN FRONT of him?

What the hell was this?

"Hi Dustin" Emma smiled sweetly hoping it got under Jays skin

"Leave Dustin" confirms Jay standing behind Emma who bit the end of her tounge

"He can stay if he wants to" she taunted not even looking at Jay

"I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to dance" Dustin asked smiling

"Sure" Emma said as Jay cut her off

"She doesn't want to" he insisted

"Who says I don't want to?" Emma asked turning to Jay

"sorry, is he your boy friend?" Dustin asked

"No but you'd love that wouldn't you Jay?" she glared at him and Jay did so back

"Don't make me laugh" he seemed to get a bit nervous though

"Then leave!" Emma yelled over the music

"I'm gonna go" Dustin said

"Whatever, Go with Dustin for all I care" bittered Jay pointing

"If you DON'T why are you still here?" Emma crossed her arms eying him

"Cause- I . Fuck it" he snapped shoving passed her and she watched him go

"What was that?" even Dustin asked

"I don't KNOW anymore" Emma huffed stomping her way as mad as Jay.

"Hey!" Emma heard and didn't turn around.

Jay squished through people trying to get to her.

Emma opened the clubs door and he followed her outside.

"Your a brat you know that?" he yelled

"And your just the all rightous guy right?" she yelled over her shoulder still walking

"That's safe, walk home wearing that downtown" he said rolling his eyes still following her for her safety.

"Who cares" Emma snapped madly crossing her arms

"Damn it Emma, **i like you**!" he shouted as he stopped walking putting arms in the air

"what?" Emma stopped and turned to him

Did her ears decieve her?

"you heard me" he huffs not looking her in the eye

"I don't think I did" taunted Emma

"Don't make me say it" he childishly said and she snickered

"Oh so your embaressed by me?" she bitters

"Not even close" he yelled looking back at her

"Than what is it?" she yelled back

"Your Emma Nelson, your suppose to be the good girl a guy like me is suppose to stay away from" he confirms

"Fine, leave me alone then" she turned around but didn't walk away

"Don't you get it?" he said walking behind her desperatly with so much emotion in his eyes

"What Jay?" Emma asked sick and tired of this

"I can't stay away from you" Jay said going infront of her

"what?" she stared up at him

"I have no idea how to impress you. How to keep a conversation up with you. I just always wanna be near you" Jay confessed letting the breath he didn't think he was holding, out.

"Jay" Emma softens

"And yeah. I'm the Degrassi asshole but this, what I'm feeling? Is real" he insists

"Maybe your drunk?" Emma hoped as shes melts to his touch when puts it on the side of her face leaning closer to her

"God Emma, you know there's been **something **between us when we met. At least I see it for what it is now" he softly admits

"Whats that?" Emma's big brown eyes stared up at him

"I'm falling for you Greenpeace" he smiled a little

"You are?" Emma asked sadly, he was going to regret this.

Jay snickered and put his other hand on the back of her neck "madly" he admits.

Emma let a soft laugh out before closing her eyes when he leaned down and kissed her.

They kissed until breathless and nothing tasted so sweet.

Emma deepend it and he pulled her closer into his arms.

She moaned into the kiss and he was seeing stars.

They pulled away breathless leaning forehead to forehead and Emma's big brown eyes stared up at him.

He softly looked back at her and carressed a piece of hair behind her ear

He had fallen.

..and she was so confused.

That was the best kiss each has ever had.

Jay was right

**Something **was there.


	16. Be Mine

"your amazing" Sean insists laying beside Emma

She slept in her bed as he woke her up and tossed her into his arms

"Sean" she groaned tiredly

"Your mom let me in" he said

"She what?" Emma snapped her eyes open

Her mom couldn't know she was with Sean!

"Kidding, I watched them leave" he confirms

"So you broke into my house" Emma said giving a wierd look

"Cool huh?" he teased

"Yeah, so cool" she snickered and he kissed around her neck

"Someones moody" he insists sliding his hand down her stomach

"I did it" she said holding his hand from going anywhere eles

"Jay fall?" Sean ask raising an eyebrow

"I wouldn't say fall" Emma says not knowing how to explain it

She could tell you the kiss was amazing though

"But he's slowly approving" Sean said

"He's not some robot. But yeah.. we kissed.." Emma explains

"You kissed?" he asked

"I just said that" she nods

"Was it good?" he scoffed

"Why?" she questions

"Better than me?" he bitters

"Are you kidding me?" she said sitting up

"what?" he says

"You do know what Jay and Ellie did to you, your doing right now" she said pointing between them

"But at least I love you" he says

"Do you?" Emma eyed him

"Obviously" He went to kiss her and she got up

"I'm suppose to meet Jay at the dot" she said

"Good, tell me what goes on" he said standing

"K.." she drifts playing with her hands

"Bye Em" he practically sang closing the door behind him and Emma shut her eyes.

What did she get herself into?

Emma wore her hair down and straight with a black and white plade skirt and white sleeve top.

As always, she looked hot in guys eyes.. beautiful in Jays- wait JAY?!

Emma saw Jay leaning on the front of his orange civic when she came out of her house the next morning

He was looking down waiting and Emma went over to him slowly as he looked up.

"Hey.." he slowly said a bit nervous

Damn, he was nervous of a girl, the one and only Emma Nelson

"hi.." she slowly greeted back standing infront of him and he still leaned on his car

"you look cute" he tried impressing her with his lines. WHAT kind of LINE was that?

Jay had no lines for Emma Nelson. Sloppy slurs just came out

"Cute huh?" Emma teased with a little smile looking at him

"beautiful" he admitted softly and his blue eyes pierced into her browns

"Jay.." Emma looked away and softly back at him "what are you doing here?" she questions

He was setting himself up to get hurt. But he didn't know that did he?

"Bringing my girl friend to school" he smirked a bit but had nervous written over his forehead

"Girl friend?" Emma smirked "Do I get a say in this?"

"Nope" he smiled being himself around her again and stood up feeling a lot better with her now

Emma couldn't help but smile brightly back at him

"Alright" she said nodding

"Alright for the ride or alright you'll be my girl friend?" he asked digging hands into his pockets

"Maybe both" Emma flirted

"Maybe huh?" he smirked as she took his black jacket collars into her little fists and pulled him down.

They kissed another tenderly and Jay slid his hands out of his pockets and put them on her waist.

The kiss was passionate and they pulled away breathless as he leaned his forehead down on hers and the two smiled a bit.

Wow.

Emma Nelson and Jay Hogart, a couple.

A hot couple at that.

Oppisites really DO attract.

Mission begun...


	17. No one Wants To See Us Together

"What is this?" Spinner asked smiling and turning from his locker.

Darcy and Manny were with him and turned seeing Emma and Jay walked down the school hall.

His hand wrapped in hers and smiling while whispering something in her ear

"oh my" Darcy teased as the new couple looked at them

"Finally" Manny smirked at the two

"What can I say?" Jay joked glancing at Emma, wow...

He was really happy.

"what can you say?" Spinner asked eyeing Jay

He didn't think he'd have the balls to ask her out

Or at least look and actually be this happy about it

"She couldn't resist me" Jay taunted and Emma snickered looking at him while leaning on a locker next to Manny.

"Oh whatever" Emma said rolling her eyes when he smiled wrapping arms around her waist

"Who asked who?" Manny asked smiling while looking between the two

They looked REALLY good together

"He begged me" Emma teased looking up at Jay

She knew he couldn't resist her for too long

"Not all true" Jay teased back remembering who kissed who this morning

"Sure you can date this guy Nelson?" Spinner asked as Emma looked away from Jay

Jay sent Spinner a glare. What was he trying to say?

"He is a stud" Darcy joked

"Can't help it" Jay taunted back and Emma shook her head smiling

"I've already seen 3 of your girls friends" Emma taunted Jay for him to not like that joke this time

Those girls weren't his girl friends. He really wanted Emma. He wanted to try something serious

"Speaking of.." Emma said rolling her eyes annoyed with Amy coming over with a smirk for her daily flirting.

Jay glanced to see what Emma was looking at.

Amy went to open her mouth- Jay kissed Emma deeply before she could even say anything

Manny smiled with Darcy while in gawkness as well. Amy's mouth dropped and Spinner laughed.

REJECTION!

Emma smiled against the kiss and kissed him even deeper leaving Amy looking like an idiot.

Emma was the girl Jay wanted. Not Amy. Nor any other girl.

Amy shut her mouth and just stormed off.

Emma pulled away and watched the girl go as Jay was a bit breathless and just smiled down watching her.

Emma finally looked back at him, she couldn't help but to smile. He looked so adorable!

Manny then gasped "We should all go to the ravine!" she exclaimed

"Spinner no!" Darcy gasped looking at her boy friend

"Darcy, it's not a bad place" he begged

"I disagree!" she yelled getting angry

"I don't think I wanna go either" Emma admitted

"Emma, come on" groaned Jay

"Jayson come on" Emma taunted back

"What are you so worried about?" he teased

"Drugs, pervs, rape.." Emma gave him a look and Jay smiled watching the adorable girl who could probably go on with excuses

"Forgot I was dating Emma Nelson" he playfully said

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked crossing her arms

"I promise to keep you safe" he smirked whispering in her ear

"Oh big tough guy" said Spinner over hearing and gave a laugh until the bell rang

"You know I could beat your ass" taunted Jay back at him

"True" Spinner said

"So we're going?" Manny asked before leaving

"We're going" breaths Emma and Jay smugly smiled

"Emma" Darcy exclaimed and Jay wrapped arms around Emma keeping her away from Darcy

"The girl decided. The end. I'll walk you to class" Jay confirms taking Emma towards her class

"It's your class too" Emma reminded as they held hands

"So? I can't walk you?" teased Jay going to Mrs Kwans English

"Your just gonna skip" she taunted back with a smile

She knew Degrassi's bad boy VERY well

"You should believe in me more Nelson" Jay said smirking while coming towards the class

"I'll see what I can do" teased Emma and actually raised an eyebrow when he came with her

"hey Mrs Kwan" greets Jay smugly.

"Jay-a -and Emma" Mrs Kwan said shocked he was here and holding hands WITH Emma Nelson!


	18. You Make Me Wanna LaLa

"Hey" Jay greets coming over with Emma

The ravine had everyone there with music, beer and all

"You made it" Spinner says

"Took you long enough" Manny teased

"Someone takes forever to change" Jay teased looking down at Emma

She now wore a cute black skirt and black string top. Her hair long and curled.

Probably the prettiest girl there.

Her AND Manny of course

"Comes with girl territory, get use to it" Manny taunted Jay

"Where's Darcy?" Emma asked looking around.

She didn't really think she was so serious about no going.

I mean, Spinner was here

"She's pissed off I came" Spinner admitted

"She didn't want to" Manny reminded

"Well yeah she is holy girl" Jay said sipping in his beer bottle

"Jay" Emma said hitting his stomach.

He lacked a bit of manners

Darcy was a good person

She just wasn't a wild girl like Jay was use to but come on..

He was dating Emma Nelson REMEMBER?!

"Ow" he said with a laugh

Manny laughed and began saying something as Emma caught someones eye.

Sean.

He lifted his beer at her smirking a bit seeing Jay with her.

They were now an official couple.

And everyone knew it.

Emma smiled a little and nodded a bit til looking away.

"you want a drink?" Jay asked snapping her out of thought

"Sure" she said.

He leaned down and she just gave him a quick kiss to turn to Manny

He just blinked and walked off

Emma crossed her arms, just don't get so close.

She can do this.

She can break Jay Hogarts heart.

She can..

Jay came back and the group was laughing again

It was actually a really good time...

Until two big trucks came in with people with signs. There were at least 10 of them

"No more drugs, no more drugs" they cheered. Great, the Holy club. Darcy led them too.

"Are you kidding me?" Sean said by them and looking at Spinner "What's your crazy ass girl friend doing?" he snapped and Emma gave him a wierd look.

Darcy was just doing what she believed in, nothing wrong with that.

Spinner huffed as their gang laughed over the stupidity.

Jay held Emma tighter in his arms against his civic.

"What if she doing?" Manny asked looking over at Emma who looked clueless.

"Leave" Sean said walking over to Darcy, the one and only girl leading them all

"Why? Afraid people will understand what it means having a life of shame?" Darcy asked crossing her arms

"No, just cause your making an idiot of yourself" Jay spoke up with a snicker and some other people laughed too

"Leave, or we'll make you leave" Towerz confirms with a deadly stare.

"Screw you" Darcy gasped "I didn't say that. Come on people" she threw her sign back up.

"Lets get out of here" Jay whispered in Emma's ear as they leaned up

Someone punched out a guy in the Holy club and soon enough there was fighting everywhere.

You could hear cop sirens coming and people didn't stop fighting, the others were leaving.

Jay saw Spinner tackled and scoffed "Get in the car" he told Emma giving her his keys

Wow, that was like.. well, a lot of trust there.

Emma nods and her and Manny went into the civic.

"ouch" Manny admitted in the back seat as Emma in the pasanger waiting for Jay.

He was beating the hell out of some guy who hit Spinner and shoved Ellie.

Sean wasn't even helping his own girl friend!

Emma sat up more when Jay came into the civic with just a slight cut on his cheek, the other guy was way worse.

Spinner jumped in the back with Manny and Jay turned the car on speeding away before the cops came.

Jay dropped Manny off at Spinner's and drove Emma home.

As they got out of the car Emma scoffed getting out of the car, she knew going to the ravine was a bad idea.

Jay scoffed back and opened the door "Emma!" he called.

He couldn't sleep tonight if she was mad at him.

He jogged around his car before she was away and took her hand in his pulling her back

Emma turned and looked up at him to soften and run her finger softly against his cut.

Jay relaxed a bit more and pulled her in his arms "I'm sorry" he admitted.

He told Emma everything was going to be okay and it wasn't.

But he also wouldn't let anything ever harm her.

That promise he can keep.

He smirked a bit when she softly pushed his stomach back a bit so he was against his own car and she started kissing around his neck.

Maybe the night wasn't over just yet...

And Emma wanted to make it last while it could. Hey, maybe she was a litttlllee drunk?

Emma shrieked a bit when he yanked her into him and pulled her against him while turning her to lean on the car this time.

He held her as they both smiled at another and pressed lips together.

Her heart was speeding and she was almost breathless and Jay kissed deeper, Nelson definatly had him going crazy.

They pulled away breathless and Emma gasped a bit when the porch light came on.

They watched as Snake stepped out and crossed his arms eyeing Jay holding his daughter against his car posessively

"Hi Mr S" Jay greets a bit smirking in the driveway still not letting go of Emma

What? He didn't want to. That was the best kiss either had.

"Simpson" Emma whispered to him covering her mouth from the kiss and guilty smile she couldn't let her Dad see.

"Simpson...sir" Jay corrected and laughed a little. Bad boys, got to love them.

"Emma, it's late. Come on" Snake said still eyeing Jay deadly

"bye" Emma smiled walking away for Jay to just hold her hand as long as they could until she was too far to keep doing so

"Bye Em.." grinned Jay and watched her til out of sight and took Snakes glare as a big hint

He got on his car and drove away smiling with Miss Nelson on his mind.


	19. Daddys Little Girl Is Now My Baby

Emma came slowly up the stairs that Monday morning having to face Snake

But Emma was Daddy's little girl.

He wouldn't be THAT mad would he?

"Dad, I'm ready for school" Emma insists

Snake sat in the kitchen table not even looking at her but at the newspaper in his hand and put out the cars keys

"Here's the keys" he states dully

"But.. I dont have my lisence yet" Emma reminds him

"Maybe you should get one?" Snake asked

"Why?" Emma pouted

"Cause then you wouldnt come home at 2 in the morning with Jay Hogart" Snake raised his voice finally looking at her

"Jay's a good guy" Emma insists shaking her head

He was STILL mad over Jay?

"I don't care who or what he is, he's not good for you" Snake confirms

"how would you know?" Emma snapped

Snake glared up for Emma to scoff stomping back downstairs. Her Dad NEVER trusted her!

Snake scoffed and put his news paper down looking where his daughter just left.

As Emma came into the school, Manny met up with her

They went into school to her locker and Emma got nervous when she saw Sean talking to Spinner

As he looked over Emma looked away and decided to skip her locker and go to Manny's.

..even though she really needed her books

"Emma"

too late.

Sean jogged to catch up with her and Manny gave a look.

"Why is Sean Cameron talking to you?" Manny asked Emma as they turned

"What do you want Sean?" Emma asked trying to make it seem as if she hasn't talked to him since ever.

"Just need to talk to you **Nelson**" Sean taunted back eyeing Manny

Emma looked to Manny and nods eyeing Sean and left

"Why you avoiding me?" Sean snapped

"I'm not" Emma said

"Bull shit" he shot back

"I'm doing what you asked Sean" she huffed

"Yeah, has he fallen?" Sean asked

"I don't know" Emma quietly said looking away from him

"Looks like" Sean admitted

"I said I don't know Sean!" Emma exclaimed and he raised an eyebrow

"Sunday, come over" he confirms.

Emma knew if she said no he'd be mad again

She had to fullfill this 'deal' they had, it was to get back at Jay..right?

"fine" Emma said looking down

Sean looked around before lifting her chin up and quickly kissing her.

Emma let a breath out watching him go and crossed her arms.

"what's going on?" Manny asked when Emma went to her locker

"what do you mean?" Emma questions

"Why is Sean Cameron talking to you?" Manny asks her best friend

"Just complaining" Emma lied

"About?" Manny drifts

"Nothing" Emma shrugged

"Em, I know when your lying. What's going on?" she crossed her arms.

Emma's eyes wondered until laying upon Jay who was walking down the hall coming closer and closer

"Can we talk about it after?" Emma pleaded

"Fine" nods Manny

Jay looked up and Emma found herself suddenly smiling

"hey" he greets kissing her and putting hands on her waist.

Emma felt a lot better.

They shared a smile until kissing

Manny gawked over that and forgot completely about the Sean situation.

So did Emma.

"You guy haven't even been dating 3 weeks and I'm jealous" she confirms.

Emma just smiled shaking her head and Jay coughed scratching the back of his neck

He was just getting use to this whole dating thing

He wasn't use to this 'falling' thing.


	20. For You, I Will

"Okay class. We'll be joining in partners" Mrs Kwan explains.

Everyone went to get up

"AND I'm picking" She confirms and they groan sitting down.

"Awesome" Manny said in sarcasm to Emma.

"Since I see a lot of tension in this room" Kwan said "We're going to learn about another"

Emma laid her chin on her hand boredly and Mrs Kwan held a hat while going around the room

"The person you get is your partner" she confirms.

The girls got their papers.

"Psst, Em" whispered Manny switching papers sneakily.

Emma's paper was switched from Spinner to Jay

Jay looked over Emma's shoulder sneakily and smirked seeing she had him.

"Okay, go work" she said and Jay jumped up a seat beside Emma who looked over and laughed.

He smirked and leaned more by her "Was Daddy pissed?" he mocked with a grin

"I don't call Snake Daddy Jay" Emma said with a playful glare

"Maybe he's just mad you might be calling me that" Jay teased with a smirk

"Doubtful" Emma taunted back

They smiled though and shared a slow kiss until he pulled away.

"He mad?" Jay really wondered for her sake

"Said I had to learn how to drive" huffs Emma

"Easy" Jay said with a shrug

"You wanna teach me?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow

"your smart right?" he taunted playfully

"Aha" Emma faked a laugh and he just smiled still.

THE NEXT WEEK

"Hey, whats this?" Emma asked sitting in the front of Jays orange car

"Emma!" Jay yelled grabbing her hand from touching something

"What" Emma snapped

"Don't touch that" Jay warns for her sake

"What is it?" Emma asked taking a closer look at it

"Our death if you touch it" Jay joked with a small grin watching her

"Is that Nos?" Emma exclaimed

"Maybe.." Jay slowly said looking at her not knowing how to answer that

"Jay!" she yelled

"What?" laughed Jay "I street race sometimes, okay?"

"Not okay. Lets just blow up right now" Emma snapped turning on the car

"Your cute when you worry about me" Jay teased leaning back smirking

"Not you, my pretty new skirt" Emma said playfully smiling

"I'd worry about you" smirked Jay and Emma narrowed her eyes with a smile

"Thats the worse line I've ever heard" she laughed

"What?" Jay laughed back

"Do girls actually fall for that?" Emma asked him and he smiled shaking his head

"Not you" he admits softly

"Cause I see through it" Emma confirms locking eyes with him

"Thats what I like about you" Jay said raising an eyebrow

"This the road I'm practising on?" Emma ignored that and rolled her eyes smiling

"Yeah" Jay grinned while she started driving.

She was a hard girl to get through to.

But he liked just being with her..talking to her.. but he couldn't figure her **out.**

"What?" Emma noticed him watching her

"You drive me crazy..thats all" he teased

Emma just giggled driving a long

"and I can't believe I'm letting a girl drive my car" added Jay and his ears sung when she laughed


	21. Easy To Please

Emma wore a black see through sleeve top and a white string top with a tight light blue jeans.

She curled her hair and bit the end of her pencil.

She was doing her homework as Jay jogged down the stairs and she looked up from the end of the bed.

She laid on her stomach with her legs in a 'X' way.

"Nice pose" he teased.

"aha" Emma gave a fake laugh.

Jay sat on the bed as she sat up and laid back with him

"Why weren't you at school today?" he taunted with a smirk.

Was he a bad influence on little Emma Nelson now a days?

"How did you notice?" Emma teased back

"I do go some days" Jay said with a chuckle

"Funny" Emma states putting her binder between her legs to work on

"Spinners sarcasm rubs on me" Jay joked

"Did I miss anything?" Emma asked

"Darcy split from Spinner" Jay confirms turning his head to see Emma's reaction

"she dumped him?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow

"Somethings going on with him and Manny" Jay said with a nod

"I didn't even know that" she pouted

"Their good at hiding it" Jay smirked and she rolled her big eyes at him

"How can you be good at hiding it?" she questions

"I was good" Jay teased her

"Okay" snickered Emma as she smiled watching him grab her binder

He threw it to the side and leaned over her.

Emma smiled with him as he kissed her and cupped her face.

They kissed passionately and he slid his hands down her waist.

Emma moaned into the kiss teasing her tounge with his and Jay held her tighter to him

three..

two...

one..

"Alright" Jay said pulling away "I got to go"

"Your trying real hard aren't you?" Emma smiled a bit at this situation

"What?" Jay asked as she laughed softly

"Not going anywhere further" she noticed he did it whenever they made out

"I know your no trespassing rule" he teased but respected she was still a virgin. There was not a lot of girls with respect to resist sex.

Emma threw her pillow at him and he laughed dodging it a bit.

"I'm not gonna do things you don't want me to" Jay then admitted and Emma gave a small smile

"Aren't you known for that?" she suddenly blurted out. Damn it. She immeditaly regretted it

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jay bitters putting arms out in wonder

"I don't know. Rumors I guess.." she muttered looking away from him

"Cause I'm always made out to be the bad guy right?" he snapped

"Did I say that?" she shot back

"Your definatly implying it" he yelled

"Don't put words in my mouth" she bitters now

"whatever" he snapped and angerly left jogging up her stairs and Emma jumped when he slammed the door

"Jay!" she yelled but he didn't come back and Emma scoffed to lay back into her pillows with a loud breath

That weekend Emma sat with Darcy, Manny and Mia on her bed for a sleepover

"You told him he was good at using girls?" Manny asked giving Emma a stare

"I didn't really say it" Emma sadly said

"ouch" Darcy admitted hearing the Jay story

"Well most guys think he's a God for it, I don't get why he's offended" Emma snapped back

"Cause your his girl friend now!" Manny exclaimed

"So?" Emma mumbled avoiding their eyes and playing with her hands

"So, he doesn't want to hear that from the first girl he fell for" Manny explained

"He wants to be trusted" Mia said with a nod

"He wants something different" agreed Darcy

"It's Jay, I probably didn't hurt him" Emma muttered

"He's so different Emma, can't you tell?" Manny asked

"I don't know.." Emma drifts off looking out to space

Was he really different?


	22. Only Fighting To Make Up

Emma wore a blue shirt and black jeans. She put a hair behind her ear as she walked to her locker.

She hasn't seen or talked to Jay for a couple days now.

Wow, he must of really been mad.

"Where's Jay?" Sean asked coming behind her

"Who knows" Emma huffed opening her locker

"Your suppose to" Sean snapped

"We had a fight okay?" Emma asked

"You what?" Sean gave her an insane look.

No one fought with Jay.

"Couples do it Sean" Emma hissed

"And what? Your going back to the 'break up every week'?" he taunted

"That was only with you" Emma shot back

"Oh, smart remarks" he said rolling his eyes which she did back to then huff

"It's nothing Sean, I'll take care of it" she promised

"Do you know how long it's been?" he asked and she shrugged

"We've been dating for not even a month" she simply said

"What a girl friend" Sean taunted and Emma bit the end of her tounge

"Sean!" she exclaimed enough with his attitude

"alright, I'm sorry.. just confused and impatient. You coming over again this weekend?" he questions

"I'm busy. Well.. I don't know anymore" Emma admitted

"You don't know if your busy or not? Nice excuse" he madly said

"Jay invited me to his house" Emma stated

"You mean apartment" corrected Sean

"Same thing" Emma confirms

"whatever" Sean said

"Don't know if it's still on though" Emma recalled her plans then her and Jays fight

"He's at the Dot" Sean told her and she looked at him confused

"He is?" she asked.

Was he avoiding her now?

"Go there, pretend you didn't know. Take Manny or something" he confirms

"Fine.." drifts Emma looking off in space

"see yeah" Sean said kissing Emma on the cheek and left.

Emma went straight to Manny

At the Dot Jay turned miserably, he couldn't get the courage to go see Emma.

He acted like such an idiot in front of her.

Speak of which.. there she was. Coming inside with Darcy and Manny.

Jay turned back trying not to draw attention to himself and Spinner laughed.

"Your whipped dude" Spinner declared

"Shut up man" he snapped back

Jay watched at the corner of his eye to Emma.

She excused herself from her friends and he swallowed hard

He decided to go see her before she went into the bathrooms

"Theres a lot I regret in life.." Jay admits jogging infront of her

Emma turned and looked at him when he took hold of her arm.

"You know? I'm serious when I say I want to really try with you" Jay confessed

"I provoked you.." Emma admitted to the fight

"I was a bad guy. Was though, I'm different. I put a lot of things at jepordy. Took heavy risks. Addicted to sex and drugs.. but since you" he smiled a bit shaking his head

"you've turned clean teen?" teased Emma

"I turned good. I'm the good guy now" Jay seriously confrims

"You are?" Emma asked tilting her head a bit.

Who would of thought a bad boy like Jay could have a soft spot.

"And yeah maybe I'll be laughed at for it but.. I wanna be good.. for you" he softly admits

"I.." Emma didn't know what to say

"I think I love you Greenpeace" he confessed with a little smile.

Hearts went crazy

"Would of been an awesome statement without the Greenpeace" Emma teased him

"Oh but your stuck with it" teased Jay pulling her against the wall

"Don't I get a say in that?" Emma joked

"Nope. That's ours" Jay smirked down at her

They smiled and shared a passionate kiss against the wall.

They left Spinner and her friends alone for awhile


	23. Sleepover With The BoyFriend

Jay was over at Emma's again, they shared a night since her parents were gone.

He came over with food from Spinner from the dot.

They went and rented movies.

And had a night to themselves.

It was really fun, relaxing.. everything you could think of.

He just enjoyed being with her.

And he wasn't so bad himself.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked sleepily.

She just woke up wearing her white string top and baggy blue plade pants

"You've got 5 CD's of Hannah Montana" Jay confirms glancing back at her from her CD rack

"So what?" Emma asked smiling and sat up

"Doesn't this Miley girl only have 2 or 3 CD's out?" Jay asked turning to her

"Specail editions" she shrugged

"You girls and Montana" he said with a smirk

"You guys and cars" she playfully said back

"It's just a thing we have to like" Jay admits going over to her

"What do you mean?" Emma asked as he made her lay back as he laid on top

"It's the only thing guys have that haven't been taken over by girls" Jay smirked down at her

"interesting answer" Emma said with a soft laugh

"All but mine of course" Jay joked but looked down at her admirely as she laughed again

"at least I didn't scratch it" she pointed out

"You were pro beautiful" Jay kissed kissing her deeply

Beautiful?

Emma's heart melted and she smiled as he kissed her.

"You wanna do this again this weekend?" Jay asked pulling away and standing up

"Parents are back then.." Emma drifts sitting back up

"Come to my apartment" Jay insists

"Really?" Emma raised an eyebrow

"We were going to before we got into a fight.." he reminded

"First fight" Emma said in amusement

"We are pretty good at it" he teased

"How did we ever start this?" Emma asked gesturing between them

"You couldn't resist Jay Hogart" he teased

Emma laughed and just kissed him as he bent a bit to her and she sat more up wrapping arms around his neck

If only he knew the truth..

Her stomach got sick and she pulled back

"Something wrong?" he asked standing up again and looking down at her

"Just..got a little sick" she admits not being able to lie to him

"Got a little sick kissing me? Funny" he joked and she rolled her eyes smiling

"Shut up" laughed Emma shoving his shoulder as she stood up

"I guess I'll go before your parents come back" he insists and she nods

"would be the smart thing to do" she joked

"Don't want Simpson hating me more than he does" Jay smirked and she walked him upstairs

She shook her head smiling

"So you'll come this weekend?" he asked.

Emma opened the door and nodded as he put on his coat and backwards hat

"Yes" Emma promised

"Promise?" he asked making sure

"I'll tell them I'm at Manny's" she confirms with a smile

"You won't ditch?" he desperatly asked putting hands on her waist

"No, now go!" she laughed shoving him out.

He turned back kissing her once more, both smiling.

He pulled away and headed to his car.

Emma watched him until he was gone and slowly closed the door to lean on it.


	24. Boy Talk, Girl Talk

"You told her you loved her already?" Spinner stared incredibly at Jay.

Jay noticed the tension and slowly answered, "Yeah.." why hide it if he felt it.

In all his life the only people he's told he loved them was his parents, and his dog Gader. He could never take Alex or any girls seriously but he wasn't heartless, he COULD love, just never had the girl. Emma was the girl...he was sure of it.

"What's the big deal."

"It's been a month and what?" Spinner asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something told me I felt this way about her for a while." Jay admitted with a shrug. Ok maybe he did say it too soon..

"Really? Inlove with Nelson this whole time?" Spinner smirked, remembering the two yelling into anothers faces.. before they dated that is.

Jay reminded, "Well I _was _obsessed with following her around and teasing her."

Spinner then oh'd and nodded, that was very true. Hm, maybe the two really were head over heels for another. They sure didn't act like a bad couple..

He asked curiously, "Did she say I love you back?"

"No." said Jay to then blink, "Oh shit, I said it far too soon didn't I?" why the hell did he say it? Being in a GOOD relationship for once in his life, he was going too fast, fuck, he thought it'd be him going slow but Nelson, EMMA NELSON, hasn't even muttered a 'you too' when he said it. Shit.

"Yeah." cringed Spinner.

"HE SAID I LOVE YOU!?" Manny freaked out, over at Emma's. The two sat on her bed and Emma blushed, nodding.

"We're suppose to go to his place tonight." Emma recalled.

Manny raised an impressed eyebrow, "Have you been there before yet?"

"No.." drifted Emma. She was a bit nervous too.. big step seeing where Jay finally lived. She's always been a little curious.

"Em" Manny caught her attention as she leaned in closer and whispered, "Are you going to finally lose it?"

Emma blushed like mad and yelled, "No!" she took a deep breath, "Our relationship doesn't revolve around that." her head couldn't help but picture dirty things when Manny said it though.

Ugh! But she wasn't like that! Maybe Jay really was messing with her head, her GOOD VIRTUE.

"Em." smirked Manny, "Boys will be boys."

"What's that mean?" Emma asked confused, pray tell Manny, the insightful promiscuous Queen

"Does Jay groan a lot when you kiss?" Manny asked.

Emma kinda giggled while she thought of when they kissed, "Sorta growls.." her heart skipped.

"Does he pull away after too much making out on a bed or a couch?" she questions again.

What's with the 21 questions? Emma shifted awkwardly and admited, "All the time."

"He's fighting back getting hard, Em." Manny giggled uncontrollably but had to hand it Emma..he growled when they just kissed? Usually took Manny a handjob for a guy to get hard or ready.

"He knows I'm not ready." Emma insisted, her mind going blank. Thinking about sex with Jay.. kinda blew her mind.

She couldn't..

"You're not?" Manny challanged, and Emma flushed over her constant stare.

"I don't know.." she swallowed hard.

"Do you love him too?" Manny curiously asked and Emma shut her mouth and stared blankly, Manny huffed, "Emma, I know it must of been crazy, me saying it was great you were crushing on Jay Hogart, when I've been around to see you two fight.."

Emma nodded and waited for her to go on..it was wierd..

"So why do you think you two fought all the time?" Manny asked her.

Emma smirked, thinking of SO many reasons. Up to now she noticed just how much she was starting to care about Jay and how she cared all along..or she wouldn't of gotten so mad at his remarks in the past.

"Different beliefs." Emma insisted.

"Sexual tension." Manny declared like a miss know it all.

Emma gulped.

"Manny!" Emma tried to hit her with her pillow. Emma was too pure to think of that stuff! Her heart began to pound.

Manny laughed, "Face it, you were intimidated by his way of life, which means lots of partying.." she drifted off and repeated, "And sex."

"So?" Emma snapped, getting tense about this conversation now and trying to push the dirty thoughts out of her head of Jay.

Think Sean! Aren't you suppose to be with him now?! Emma groaned putting her head into her hands. How come her heart didn't skip when she was around Sean?

"So you're a good girl." Manny put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up, Manny went on, "You use to think, sex bad, school good. But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy both."

Silence.

"Em, we're older.. us girls soon enough will feel the need." she ever so professionally and naturally explained.

Emma bit her lower lip, it was true. She was kinda re thinking the whole 'wait for marriage' thing and waiting for 'the right one' seemed more legit.. and why was Jay feeling like the one she should give it away too?

what she was doing to him was cruel...

Emma looked away, suddenly feeling the bad guilt twist and turn in her stomach.


	25. First Time For Everything

"What'd you do today?" Jay asked Emma after some silence after he picked her up.

They were on his way to the apartment and both their conversations with their friends were eating them up.

Emma bit her lower lip and squeeked, "Nothing."

Jay smirked, hearing the innocent shy tone. What was up with her? He glanced at her before pulling up to his apartment building.

Emma's mouth dropped staring up at the building, "Jay these aren't apartments, their condos."

They were white, and huge, with beautiful clean glass windows and large balconys.

Jay opened his door and noticed she wasn't coming out, too busy still staring and he chuckled going over.

"Same difference." he informed, opening her door.

Emma snickered stepping out, "Not really Jay." she let him take her hand and listened to him lock his car doors and lead her to the doors.

"Think I lived in the ghetto or something?" Taunted Jay.

Emma flushed and his smirk turned into a grin, shaking his head.

"Just cause I don't show off my familys money, doesn't mean I don't have any." he confirmed.

Emma nodded, it was low of her to think. Jesus, she was learning so many lessons this year.

Jay opened his door after they took the elevator up and Emma yelped and giggled when a lab dog jumped up right on her and licked her face.

"Down Gader." Jay ordered, closing the door but Emma happily bent down and pet the dog who sat and enjoyed it.

Jay rolled his eyes smirking, course the dog would love her, Emma was the animal shelter, save the dolphins type of girl.

"Tonights suppose to be us hanging out." Jay teased, grabbing Emma's hand and glared at the dog playfully, "Not you and Emma, Gador."

"You don't live with your parents?" Emma asked, following him into the kitchen and leaned on the frame of the entrance as he grabbed a bottle of water.

Huge metal fridge, nice long counters.. expensive looking stools by the eating counter.

"My parents travel a lot. They have a big house over by the school." he told Emma.

"You don't talk to them much or?" Emma asked, rich parents..what's the old saying? Love don't cost a thing.

"Lots." Jay said and teased, "Lay off the cliches Nelson, they just feel bad when I was left alone in a huge house with their butler.. so got me this cozy little place when I turned 16."

Emma blushed but nodded, understandable. But didn't mean he still wasn't in a house alone..minus the dog.

"Don't you still feel lonely?" she asked as he came back over to her and stopped infront of her.

"Not anymore." he insisted, lifting her chin and softly kissed her. Her heart pounded and she kissed back and it grew deeper.

The talk with Manny went threw Emma's head and a little picture of Emma and Jay in bed flashed through her mind.

"Where's your room?" Emma asked, pulling away to stop the tension she felt with him and he panted a bit.

Emma then shook her head, jesus, wrong thing to ask... now there was even MORE tension.

"I'll show you the other rooms. first" he declared as if knowing what she was thinking but he was more just trying to get his mind out of the gutter when he thought about being alone with her in his room.

Emma smirked as he led her into the 'tv' room, tons of movies, playstation and plasma tv. Obviously. Then he brought her into the 'party' room, and a pool table sat there, Emma got giddy, she always wanted to play a game of this.

"You wanna play?" joked Jay, seeing her get excited and she smiled more and nodded.

Emma pouted by the end of the game where Jay leaned over the pool table with his stick, and got the last 8 ball in.

"You're suppose to LET the girl win." she teased.

Jay looked at the clock as he went over to her as she leaned on the pool table and chuckled down to her, "I've been trying to let you but it's been almost two hours."

Emma gigled and cringed, yeah, she was horrible. But it was her first time!

He smirked at her cuteness and leaned down, kissing her. They pulled away slowly, still inches away and Emma bit her lip leaning back up and kissed him again but deeper.

Jay dropped his pool stick and kissed her just as passionately and ran his hands through her hair as he cupped her face.

Emma panted between the kiss but didn't stop and she moaned into it when his hands roamed down her hips.

Jay shut his eyes tighter, trying to ignore that moan she made that turned him on a bit.

Emma gasped and smiled against the kiss when he picked her up and sat her on the pool table, he slid his tounge in and slid it against hers as she motionally did it back and he groaned when she playfully bit his lower lip and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'he's fighting back getting hard Em'. Manny's voice taunted her head and Emma got nervous to then feel a bit shocked when she felt hersef not mind it, and kinda leaned up against him as they kissed and felt it.

He was hard.

Jay Hogart really WAS fighting with his everything not to sleep with her or go passed her 2nd base rule.

Emma screamed in her head, fuck it.

She let her arms fall from around his neck and slid them down to his elbows before they pulled away breathlessly and Emma, with such innocence in her voice, asked him that question again.

"Where's your room?"

Jay stared down at her a bit in shock and tried to pick up his mouth but he could only stare.

"Why?" he finally asked. He didn't want her to do this because she thought he did, he wanted her to know she was ready, and he wasn't convinced.

Emma gave him a duh look though and raised an eyebrow.

"Greenpeace.." drifted Jay and went more serious, "Emma." he sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"But I wanna see it." Emma informed and he clenched his jaw.

This wasn't fair of her..he was fighting back oh so hard. Didn't she see that?!

He squinted his eyes looking up until seriously looking at her, "To be honest, you plus my room equals me having to think about you know what, even though I try not to."

"what makes you think I'm not thinking about it?" Emma taunted back quickly and he stared

Did she really just say that?

No way.

No fucking way.

"am I dreaming?" he said out loud ad she giggled, leaning up and kissing him.

"If you are, why not take adventage of it?" she hotly breathed, pulling away from his lips as he opened his eyes and blinked.

"Cause I don't want to take adventage of you." he honestly spoke, cupping her face and she melted.

Oh god, she was falling for him.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked quietly, hopefully.

"About.." he swallowed nervously, the I love you?

"Loving me.."

"Did it freak you out?" he quickly asked and nodded, it freaked her out.

"No." Emma admitted.

He eyed her suspicously, ohhhh, so that's why she wants to go into the bedroom, "Do you think you owe me something now?" he looked at her as if crazy.

She gave him an insane look back, "No, I..." she scoffed and asked, "Do girls really have to beg you to do this with them?"

"Your specail." he insisted with a smirk, yeah, it was kinda crazy he was saying No to Emma Nelson, his girl friend.

"I kinda think you are too." she whispered, looking down and up at him again, "I may of had.. plans, for my future.. but growing up and going through some stuff, I'm not that nieve person I use to be." she started to explain as he carresed her hair, When I look back, I remember being Emma, Cause girl, the one who literally thought she fought against evil, and that was you." she smirked at his devilish grin

It was true.

"Not here we are, and you're not so bad." she teased and he raised his eyebrows, glad and impressed she could see that now.

...but he wasn't always like this.

"I've fucked up alot." he admitted, dropping his hands from her and she almost pouted.

"What?" she asked, shaking her head.

Jay looked up while saying it out loud as he thought, "The drugs, the ravine, the partying..hooking up." he seemed to look ashamed when he finally admitted, "Hooking up with my best friends girl."

Emma's mouth dropped, shocked he brought the Ellie and Sean thing. She didn't know why, but hearing him say it and caring about him now, made her a little angry he would do something like that because this wasn't the Jay she knew now.

Jay saw the look across Emma's face and sighed nodding, "It was after me and Alex broke up." he told her, "and Ellie is always looking for attention." he rolled his eyes and frowned sadly, "And I was always so fucked up at partys, and a bit jealous of Sean always..."

Emma blinked, why would he be jealous of Sean..

"Come on." Jay said, a little taken back by her shocked look, "The guy gets seconds chances when he fucks up, and when I do it? I get shit on and blamed for everything, even if me and him did it together." he looked away, guilty.

Emma bit her lower lip, that was kinda true..

"He's the bad boy people can easily forgive." Jay told her and frowned, "And even if he's known for his anger issues, and barely says sorry and just knows how to put on a good show when he does? When I finally say it, people think its fake, or sarcastic." he looked down, "That's why I haven't told him about Ellie yet...how can I say sorry for it when everyone thinks I'm not capable of being honest?"

Emma sadly turned her head at him, he was so right. People didn't give him the credit they gave Sean and why? Cause Sean was good at giving the puppy eyes?

Emma cupped Jay's face and he looked at her a bit shocked she didn't look disgusted.

"You're better than him." she whispered honestly. And she would know..

Jay gave her a shocked look, not thinking anyone nor her of all people would ever say that.

"You know part of the reason everyone gives him second chances is cause you've been with him." Jay tried not to look so jealous as he spoke.

"Well now I'm with you." she reminded and explained, "I was pretty young when I dated Sean." .

Jay nodded slowly, looking away from her though. That was true..

Emma's stomach turned though, remembering her and Sean were still doing this, this cruel thing to Jay.

She suddenly felt the need to give Jay something, something he didn't even expect from her but she _wanted _to give.

"I'm older now, smarter.. I hope" the last word made her think and she's never felt so sure, "And I think you're more the one for me."

Jay looked at her and softened, he leaned down and she let him tenderly kiss her and he stopped but stayed close to her, both their eyes shut when he felt her hands sliding down his waist to his belt.

"Em.." he growled, heart pounding.

"Take me to your room," Emma basically demanded, opening her eyes to smirk as see how virtue he looked right now, "Or you'll never get the chance again where I really, _really_ want to."

Jay swallowed the lust in his throat down hard and grabbed her up from the table and she squeeled but laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist as he took her to his room.


	26. Fallen For The Enemy

"You okay?" Jay asked Emma quietly, kissing around her bare shoulders as she laid her back against him in her bed.

Her lips were red from all the kissing, and her heart was still pounding, her hair a bit out of place and a satisfied look on her face.

She smiled softly and melted more in his arms, "More than okay." she had his blanket wrapped around her chest and moved her feet to get more comfortable to wince by the pain still between her thighs, "Well, besides one part of me." she joked.

He chuckled against her shoulder and she tingled everywhere he touched her.

Was this love?

Emma nervously bit her lip and when he kissed her cheek he saw the look on her face.

"you alright?" he asked and she turned her head noticing him looking down at her, worried.

She felt horrible, should she tell him?

"Mhm." she lied.

He gave her that look, like he knew, why was he getting so good and better than anyone at knowing her?

"You regret it?" he asked. He tried to be as slow with Emma as he could, she bled a little and he kissed away her tears but near the end he really thought she was starting to enjoy it, they even came at the same time, which was rare.

Emma shook her head no, "Not at all." she admitted, it was great. It was feeling like a liar that was breaking her apart.

She turned on her back and he laid on his elbow, looking down at her as she stared up at him.

She had to tell him.

Just not tonight.

Tonight was their night and she owed him something in return before she finallly revealed the truth.

"This is crazy but, think I love you too." Emma confessed.

Jay raised an eyebrow and noticed he stopped breathing, he grinned happily and moved a hair strand away from her cheek as he teased, "Just think?"

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "Know I love you, okay?" she asked if that was better.

He smirked and leaned down kissing her, then moved his kisses down to her neck and she moaned, feeling him hard again against her hips as he laid over her.

She giggled and had to ask, "You're already up for another?" she couldn't believe it.

He growled while kissing down her neck to her chest, "Is it such a crime my girl turns me on?" he asked.

Emma's heart fluttered when he said she was his girl, and she acted back by opening her thighs apart after she playfully pushed up against his hardness and then cried out pleasurably when he slipped right into her almost hungerily.

He was the perfect size for pain and pleasure for a girls first time, and then a perfect size for just fucking, which they did after they got over the whole 'making love thing'. Emma wasn't seeing fireworks and she rocked her hips back and forth each time he thrusted deeply into her.

"You little slut." Manny teased Emma, sitting in the booth with her.

The Dot was crowded and Emma hissed at Manny to shush and looked around, thankfully no one heard.

Manny pierced her lips together while smiling as a group of people sat in the booth behind them, behind Emma's side.

Emma blushed and shrugged slowly, "It just felt right."

"Jay Hogart deflowered little Miss Nelson." smirked Manny and gasped, "Was he as big as girls say he is?"

Emma rolled her eyes, not liking the thought of other girls knowing and just shrugged the question off, "He knows what he's doing." she answered with.

Manny giggled.

But from behind Emma, sat Sean, and Emma didn't notice him since he behind her.

"Pass me the salt." Towerz told him while eating his french fries and gave Sean a look when he saw him clenching his fists on the table.

Sean looked as if he could kill. Emma had slept with Jay...that wasn't part of the deal.. and it would take a LOT to get Emma to give something up like that.

He didn't even have to question it, he knew Emma fell for Jay.


	27. Kiss The Girl Goodbye

Friday came and Emma stood at her locker while holding her books and waiting for Jay. They were perfect as ever, and the greatest part was Sean hadn't spoken to her for the whole week.

shouldn't of jinxed it.

"Don't you look cute today." came his voice.

Emma turned to look at Sean who moved around to the front of her and she leaned more against the locker, "Sean." she said in shock.

She looked around for Jay, hoping he wouldn't come and see them.

Sean looked her over, sizing her up and down and she uncomfortable moved her books to her chest.

"You look.. different." Sean said, finally looking her in the eye.

Emma felt it, the difference in Sean , the way he was acting toward her. Did he know what she did? Did he know the plan completely back fired?

That look seemed to vanish from his eyes though when he asked, "You going Jay's party tonight?"

She relaxed a bit, if he knew, he'd be throwing punches and shouting. But oh no, Sean had a better idea then that.

She shrugged and tried to act on his side still, "Well, guess I'd have to." she eyed Sean.

She really didn't want this happening anymore, it was a stupid game and she wished she never accepted it..but then she wouldn't of understood her feelings for Jay or explore them..

"Right." he seemed to snap but smirked, "So see you there?"

"Yeah." Emma nodded and gasped when he moved in to kiss her cheek.

"Can't kiss my girl goodbye?" Sean taunted, knowing exactly why she did that.

Emma laughed nervously looking around, "So many people passing.." she noted of all the students. It was home time, Jay should be here soon.

She really wanted Sean to go, and leave her alone forever.

Emma's heart stopped when she saw him coming over and eyed the scene, "Sean go." she pleaded and he turned his head to see Jay coming.

He eyed her back closely, "Why? You're my girl. Besides what's suspicious about us talking? you were mine first."

Emma glared and her mouth fell, it was too late, Jay was finally there and he walked around Sean to her, kissing her cheek but giving Sean a look.

"Bam Bam, you lost?" Jay asked, not understanding why Sean was speaking to the 'ex from hell' as he once called Emma.

Sean finally took his eyes off Emma and fake a smile, "Just calling it truce with Em here."

Jay looked shocked and looked down at Emma who tried to bare a smile but looked down sadly, he looked back at Sean who nodded and shrugged.

"Can't fight forever." he hit Jay's shoulder, "Not when my best friend is dating my ex."

"Cam.." drifted Jay, going to explain that he didn't mean to fall in love with what Sean assumed was 'his', but he did. how could he not?

"Don't sweat it." Sean told him sincerely and looked at Emma, "I get it." his eyes seemed to darken though and only Emma could tell as he taunted, "She's pretty, smart..." he eyes grew more cold, "Honest, trust worthy,"

"can we go?" Emma suddenly said, feeling suffocated and harressed.

Jay looked at her and nodded, confused, "Sorry Cam." he told Sean, leading Emma out, "See you at the party."

Sean nodded and watched them leave, hand in hand, made him sick.

Emma sat in Jay's car that hadn't moved out of the school parking lot.

"What was that back there?" Jay finally asked. he wasn't stupid and Emma knew that now.

Emma just took a deep shakey breath, "I don't know." she admitted.

Jay had to smile a bit, "you really think he's okay with us?" he asked.

Emma snickered and he nodded, he agreed...probably not.

"He wasn't trying.." Jay drifted off and Emma glanced over to see the jealousy in his eyes. Aww, it was the cutest, and hottest thing she's ever seen.

Emma sadly smiled, "He'd never be able to take me from you." she assured.

Jay looked at her, and smirked, feeling that was the God's honest truth and leaned over kissing her until he started the car.

They picked up some beer, and before the party, Emma found herself in his bed again.

"You think you could stop seducing me every time you get me alone?" Emma hotly breathed, rocking her hips while he sat up, his hands on her hips.

He watched her do all the work, so turned on she did it like a pro yet was still new to it. Like she was born to do this to and with him.

He hissed when she teasing and slowly moved up, tensing her walls around his hardness and then moved down quickly, burrying him up deep in her.

He almost came right there and his forehead started to get cold sweat.

"Fuck Em." he groaned, holding her hips tighter and helped move her up and down. He carressed her hair as she swung her head back, her hair swaying down her toned back.

Emma whimpered and was almost there. When she lifted her head back down to him, she leaned her forehead on his. As she guided up and down on him she whimpered against when he possesivly grabbed her chin, staring passionately into her eyes.

"whose girl are you?" he asked, breathing quickening as she moved a bit faster and was moaning uncontrollably.

She was so close, and clenched her eyes shut, "Yours." she panted, rocking her pelvis into his hips with a motion Jay couldn't even begin to describe but had him sweating more and groaning, growling too as he held her hips more, guiding with her

"You love me?" he asked and swallowed hard, looking up at her

"Mhm." she moaned again, so close, almost there, she felt it burning up from her thighs. She gasped when he grabbed her chin again, opening her eyes.

"Say it." he demanded, rocking up into her harder.

She cried out as she felt herself coming, "I love you!" it felt like she was paralized with bliss and it felt so damn good and when her walls tightened around him spasming, he shot his load into her too, just hearing her say it made him explode.

They fell back with her on top of him again, exhausted, and he laid on his back catching his breath.

He stayed inside her and she giggled tiredly, "Your party guests are coming soon."

Jay chuckled hotly, only Emma would call his friends party guests. He trailed his finger tips down her spine and she shivered, laying her head on his chest and felt herself clench around his hardness.

He was hard? AGAIN?

Emma shut her eyes tight and her mouth fell in pleasure by JUST cumming, and he thrusted up into her again until throwing her down on the bed and pinned her down as he rolled on top, and thrusted into her again, watching her sexily bite her lip and cry out again, eyes still shut.

"they can wait." he assured, and leaned down, kissing her bare smooth shoulders.

Emma, pinned down by her wrists, wanting to clench anything by the sension she felt right now, and clenched her tiny fists and pushed apart her thighs as much as she could.

"Look at me." he told her, panting too and feeling the sensitive nerves but it made it feel even better.

Emma whimpered but did so as he kept sliding in and out of her and he let go of her wrists and gripped her hips hard, fucking her deeper and she begged him to let her come.


	28. Put On Quite the Show

The party finally started to happen, and Jay smirked watching Emma trying to take shots with Manny and Spinner.

"Can't believe you guys are serious." Towerz told Jay, glancing to see what he was staring at.

Jay nodded, he couldn't believe it either.

"It's real right?" Towerz asked and explained the rumour he's been hearing, "You're really inlove with Emma Nelson?"

Jay's smirk turned into a sheepish grin, sadly admitting it as he nodded and Towerz whitled and nodded, slapping his back.

"She's hot man." Towerz insisted and sipped his beer, "No wonder you like her sass back at you, that'd get me hot and bothered too."

Jay snickered and shook his head as more people showed up, soon enough it was crowded.

"Jay!" he heard over the music that now blasted, and Sean came over.

Jay nodded and looked around for Emma, not trusting Sean near her, "Where's Ellie?" he asked.

Sean smirked but answered, "To be honest, we weren't working out, I dumped her." he confirmed.

Jay bit the end of his tounge, was he trying to get Emma back?

"She was a rebound after all." Sean reminded, and Jay knew that and now REALLY thought Sean wasn't over Emma.

"Tons of girls here tonight, Cam." Jay insisted, hoping Sean wouldn't try anything. they were best friends, but Jay needed Emma, he loved her.

Sean chuckled looking around and nodding and seemed to taunt Jay, "I got one in mind." he left it to Jay's imagination as he walked off.

Jay's fists clenched and now he walked off, really looking for Emma.

"Okay, just stay there, and I'll go get you some water." Emma insisted to Amy who sat over Jay's toilet, puking her guts out.

She may hate her, but Emma was still that rightous caring girl.

Emma shook her head as she closed Jay's bedroom bathroom door, the other one was so lined up from the party but Jay had told Emma she could go in so she let Amy go in there.

As she closed the door from the bathroom and turned, she felt a body from behind her pull her against them and giggled, had to be Jay.

"Jay, I'm busy playing nurse." she informed, not in the mood of sleeping with him while his friends were in the other room, as much as he'd probably enjoy it.

"You're more than playing nurse." sneered Sean in her ear and Emma gasped, yanking out of his arms and turned.

He glared right at her and she looked at him a bit wide eyed.

"What are you doing in here?" she snapped at him.

"Wanted an alone moment with my girl." Sean insisted and her stomach cringed, she didn't want to be his girl.

"This, this THING, is over." Emma told him, done with it.

Sean just blankly looked at her. Did she think he didn't see that coming?

She took a step back from him when he took one forward, "Fine, dump him and I won't tell what happened." Sean said.

Emma's mouth dropped, dump Jay? But she didn't want to.

She shook her head no, fighting back tears, "I can't." she took another step back when he forward.

"Why not?" he seemed to hissed, waiting for her to say it.

Outside Jay's bedroom door, he circled around people in the hall and saw Manny, "You seen Emma?" he asked her

Manny turned from Spinner and answered, "Think she went into yur room with a drunk Amy." she joked.

Jay snickered, ofcourse. He headed for his door.

Back inside, Emma was now standing against the bed and finally snapped, "Get away from me, we're done." she bittered, glaring at him. She hated what he tried to make her into, a bitter person, like him.

Sean snickered and she yelped when he threw her down on the bed and pinned her there.

"Sean stop! What are you doing!?" she cried and tried to shove him off.

"You can fuck_ him_ and not me huh?" he hissed into her ear and tried to kiss her and shouted out when she bit his lip and still tried to kick him off.

He leaned back and wrapped his hands around Emma's throat, and her eyes widened before slowly fluttering, losing her breath.

"Your so good at breaking hearts Emma, but when your meant to do it, you don't." he growled, "And I'm SICK of you being such a tease."

Emma tried to scratch his arm in letting her go, but he was so strong, that was until she swore she heard the door open and then Sean was ripped so hard off of her.

Jay rammed Sean up against the wall hard, face first and putting his forearm to the back of his neck so Sean couldn't move.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" he yelled at Sean.

Sean felt his neck in pain but just laughed bitterly, "Just having a little fun with my girl."

Confused on why Sean was calling Emma his girl, looked back at Emma and to see if she was okay, she was sitting up now, holding her sore throat and catching her breath.

He turned Sean roughly and couldn't help but throw his arm back and his fist into Sean's stomach.

Sean ouf'd and almost fell to the ground, but still laughed while in pain. Jay looked down at him like he was crazy until Sean stood back up and looked at Emma.

"Come on Em, tell him whose girl you are." he looked back at Jay tauntingly.

Jay was a bit taken back, and took a step away from Sean. No.. Emma wasn't a cheater. He looked back at Emma who was now standing and looking like a deer in the headlights and shook her head no.

Jay turned his head back to Sean who looked serious now and looking him dead in the eye back, "You think I didn't know you fucked Ellie?"

Jay looked away from him and then down at the ground, he felt guilt and then he felt madness, sort of piecing this together now.

Sean looked at Emma but still talked to him, "Now how's it feel I've been fucking your girl friend too?"

Jay's eyes snapped back at Emma, wondering if that was true and he glared harshly, yet the pain and betrayl stung in his eyes as Emma went over to him quickly, shaking her head no.

"I wasn't with him like that." Emma said to Jay desperately and cupped his face, "You're the only one I've been with." she looked up at him honestly.

Jay was so confused, staring down at her.

Sean stood near them, watching the romantic sickening scene, "Isn't it kind of wierd _Emma Nelson_ was giving **you** the chance with her? A _week after_ you went after my girl?" Sean smirked seeing Jay slowly take Emma's hands off him.

He was starting to believe it. It made sense.. how could she do that..

Sean shrugged as Emma began to cry and then snaked his arm around her waist as she just felt too numb and too dumb to fight anymore, "It was a brilliant plan,I mean, I get my revenge back on you, and I get back my girl, my real girl."

Jay's eyes burned into Emma's as she sniffed and tried to explain but he cut her off, "you did, didn't you? You teamed up with him to try and hurt me."

Emma choked on her words and he nodded, both hearts breaking.

"Well congratulations." he told Emma with a snicker, glancing at Sean holding her in disgust, "You did it." he nodded back at her.

Emma wanted cry, puke, hit and even kill Sean for making her do this. She wasn't this girl. And she was losing Jay.

At the door, some people were glancing in and even Manny stared in horror at the scene.

"I take it back." Jay said when he went to go but turned back to Emma, "I never loved you."

That was it, Emma wanted to die.

"I said it so I could get you into bed." Jay sneered at her, he regretted the words but he wanted her to hurt as much as him and taunted her before he left, "And I got something out of this too." with that, he stormed out, and even out of his own party and house.

Manny blinked and tried to understand this as whispers around the party started to circulate and she looked back at Emma who finally noticed her and let the tears fall.

Sean leaned close to Emma's ear and whispered, "Doesn't love feel so good?" he hissed into her ear and Emma shoved him away from her hard and he snickered, watching her run out crying.

Emma didn't even stop for Manny and her best friend sadly watched her flee out, crying, and all the whispers around them and someone even shouting 'slut' at Emma.

Manny looked back at Sean...only HE could of done this. He looked right back to her and tried to stay looking vengeful and like he had won. He started to move and walk out and went to stop in front of her. He and Manny were friends once..

"She had it coming." he told Manny and hissed in pain when she threw her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could.

She glared at him and walked out too

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now


	29. Love Doesn't Just Stop

Emma didn't know which was worse, walking in the hallways of school and still listening to all the rumours around her or having to pass Jay again and again.

By the second week, she was convinced walking by him was worse when she saw Amy back on his side, doing what she did best.

Emma went home crying from school each day, and she regretted it with everything and she watched herself around Sean too, keeping far away from him.

Manny tried talking to her the first week, but Emma didn't want to talk to anyone, and by the second week she was so heartbroken she couldn't even talk even she wanted to. It was the third week now and she guessed she deserved this.

She had to let Jay go, he wouldn't even look at her unless she caught him glaring at her.

It was back to that now, back to hate.

"Hey." Emma jumped and looked behind her at Manny, she was in the library and Manny had found her secret hiding spot.

Emma sighed but mumbled, "hey."

Manny sat down and saddened, Emma looked as sad as she did the day after everything.

Manny looked down and knew Emma didn't want to talk about it, so went on trying to talk about her day.

"Then we got this stupid project." Manny said while rolling her eyes, "classic kwan."

Emma was just staring down at her binder, ripping at the corner of her page.

Manny felt so bad for Emma, knowing she wasn't really to blame for all this. It was upsetting because she knew Emma had really fallen for Jay.

"He wasn't in class today." Manny felt the need to softly express.

Emma's gloomy eyes look up at her and back down, "Why not?"

Manny looked disgusted as she shook her head, "just back to the old Jay I guess."

Emma nodded, knowing what that disgusted look was about. Jay skipped class with a girl, and probably Amy.

Inside Jay's orange civic in the back of the school parking lot, Amy lifted her head up and sat up, whiping her mouth.

Jay stared blankly at his steering wheel as she panted and snapped, "Are you going to get hard?" she taunted.

Jay just kept staring and then looked at her, to then zip his pants up, "Just not feeling well." he lied. Well guess it could be true it was possible to go tot he Doctors for a broken heart.

Jay huffed, he wasn't over Emma, but he was still mad as hell at her and wanted nothing to do with her right now. Yet.. every moment he was thinking about her, and how much he missed her. But that was all a show now, wasn't it?

But she gave him her virginity..

Jay snapped out of it when Amy unbuckled his pants again and then moved to sit on top of him, "Well then, lets try to make you feel better." she purred and Jay sucked in a breath.

After school, Emma waited with Manny as Ellie went passed and then stopped after passing them and bit her tounge

She decided to turn back and walked over to them.

"Oh no." Manny winced, seeing the red head coming over.

Emma looked over wondering what she meant and tensed up when she saw Ellie. Oh god, she probably wanted to hit her.

Ellie stood infront of them and looked to Manny, "Can we be alone?" she asked.

Manny looked at Emma who looked a bit sad but ready for whatever, and she nodded at Manny to go.

Manny sighed but nodded, coudn't help but corner her eyes at Nash though as she left.

It was a bit windy, and Ellie's red hair blew as Emma put her blonde hair behind her ears.

"At the start, you had every right to do what you did." Ellie told Emma.

Emma snapped her eyes up to Ellie, confused, "What?"

Ellie nodded, shocked to hear herself say it, "When I found out I was mad, I heard you were with Sean the last month we were also together." she took a deep breath, "But then I put it together, you were suppose to be with Jay. Why would Sean cheat on me?" she snickered bitterly, "Cause he found out I cheated on him."

Emma stayed quiet, but slowly nodded, Sean did find out and Jay did admit to it.

Ellie went and sat on over beside her, Emma tensed thinking she was going to slap her but relaxed and sadly smiled at herself.

"Then I thought.." Ellie drifted off, "Why would Emma want to help Sean hurt Jay?"

Silence.

Emma looked at Ellie and the redhead smiled to her.

"Cause you're like me." she told Emma, "You went back to Sean thinking he was good for you, cause he was just so sure of everything..and himself." she snickered the last part.

Emma smirked, that part was true.

"People watch us like we're so strong.." she said to Emma sadly, and Emma watched her look pretty upset about that, "We have some repuation yet no one understands us girls can be weak too, and want what we're looking for in life. Our dream career, go to college..find our soulmate."

Emma nodded, "Every girls dream." she joked.

Ellie laughed and agreed to then say, "Sean knew we were weak that way and he took adventage..it's why I wasn't happy with him, he always made me feel bad about myself and I was stupid to stay with him..I should of broke up with him and not cheated."

Emma began to sink that in, it was true, "We were always fighting.." she admitted, "I don't know why I went back to him or took up the deal to hurt Jay."

Ellie nudged Emma, "Well you and Jay were enimies."

"Are." Emma corrected almost bitterly and Ellie sadly frowned.

"Don't believe what he told you." Ellie said about Jay and said seriously, "He didn't cheat on you, he cared about you, and he loved yu, and you know it."

"Not anymore." she muttered.

Ellie snapped back, "Love doesn't just stop."

Emma looked up shockingly at Ellie..because she was so right, it didn't. She couldn't forget about Jay, it hurt to even try.

"thanks Ellie." Emma said, nodding, she really liked her.

Ellie leaned over and hugged her, "It'll be okay." she promised.

But Emma wasn't so sure about that.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)


	30. Moving On, At least trying

Jay couldn't help but notice as he went back to Degrassi, Ellie just walking away from Emma outside the school.

He looked around and eyed Emma as he stood behind her, without being caught. Did Ellie go over and say something mean?

Emma looked a bit lost and in thought. Ellie must of said something to choke her up. Not that he forgave Emma one bit, but he felt a little worried.. couldn't ignore that feeling in him for her. And she had almost been choked to death by Sean, Jay wished he knew more about what went on..what was a lie and what wasn't.

He didn't want to, but he felt that usual pull towards her and walked around her, "you okay?"

Emma looked up and looked shocked he was talking to her, "What do you care?" she muttered, looking away from him. Was hard to look at his beautiful eyes..

When did she fall so hard for him?

Jay stood there, clenching his jaw, "I won't forgive or forget what you did to me." he said with a hard look on his face Emma couldn't explain.

"I know." she tried not to sound so sad.

"But even though half of us was a lie, we did see eye to eye on things and got along for once." Jay said and admitted, "I don't want to start a war with you." he couldn't, even if she had hurt him.

Emma looked up blankly and a bit numbly. Eye to eye? More like inseperatable. Half a lie? Everything she said to him, and did for him, was all real. But I guess if he meant about just wanting to sleep with her and he never loved her, then okay, maybe half of it was fake.

So that was it? There were back to old Emma and Jay?

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to hold her heart back from beating so hard.

Jay painfully looked away as he muttered, "Just pretend it never happened."

Her throat was so sore, trying to fight that feeling of crashing to the ground and crying hard. Why did this feeling hurt so much?

Emma's mouth fell but she picked it up and just nodded, "Ok." It wasn't okay, she wanted to beg him to forgive her and he wanted her to too but couldn't deal with that right now, he wouldn't know how to handle it.

"What'd she say to you?" Jay asked Emma who looked confused until he nodded the way Ellie went.

Emma's heart broke, oh nothing, just Ellie giving Emma hope that she and Jay were meant to be, but weren't.

"Nothing really." she lied. Great. This is what they've come to? The person who thought knew her best, she now lied too..

Did it ever get getter?

He sat down next to her, sighing, he could still tell when she was lying but he let it go, she owed him nothing anymore he guessed.

"How are you?"

Emma looked up helplessly, "I can't pretend to be friends." she confirmed.

Jay looked at her and then down at his hands and reached into his pocket for his cigerettes, "We were never friends." he mumbled when he put a cigerette in his mouth.

Emma glared at it, he knew she hated it but she had no say now..

"But I still want to know." he avoided her gaze, lighting his smoke.

Emma blinked and then slowly shrugged, "Fine." she watched him eye her and tilt his head where his gaze looked down around her neck.

He noticed she had some bruises from Sean a day after everything and it was finally gone. The school was spreading rumours they were hickeys from Sean, Jay wanted to punch anyone who said it.

The two sat together in silence, looking down or sneaking glances at another as a few cheerleaders passed and Amy was with one.

Emma noticed Amy first who when she walked by, she squeezed Jay's hand as she leaned near him, "Car sex is probably the best sex with you." she seductively said, loud and clear too, cause Emma's stomach to twist and want to hurl.

Jay opened his mouth and watched Amy go, and quickly looked at Emma who had her head turned away from him.

He already slept with other girls? Emma was trying her damn hardest not to cry right there.

Jay avoided looking at her, the only reason he did it was to try to move on or think about something else and he couldn't even do it.

"You want a ride home?" he said, coughing awkwardly as he sucked in a deep breath when she turned back, with such a smile that made him hurt.

Emma bared a smile as much as she can, "Nope.." she said, "My moms picking me and Manny up so.. thanks though." she went to get up and walk away before she bursted into tears and closed her eyes when he caught her arm. She faked the small smile back on and turned back

"We're okay?" Jay asked her, squinting his eyes to eye her closely, "No more fights, no more..._ us_." he had trouble saying it and looked for any reaction from her but she stayed distant.

She tightly nodded, "Sounds good to me. Better off that way anyways." she was screaming inside her head and with another small smile, she walked off.

Jay watched her til out of sight and threw his cigerette to the side. So that was it? She didn't even want to try to explain everything?

He clenched his jaw looking sadly where he last saw her and turned, walking off.

The month went on, whispers slowly went away and Emma was back to hanging out with Jt, Manny, Liberty and Toby everyday. Jay was back into his usual crew, he and Sean barely looked or talked to another, but they hung out with the same people. Jay was noticed as skipped more though, so saw him less.

Month two, and the school year was almost over.

"I say the prom theme should be famous couples." Marco informed while sitting in the IM classroom for a meet up just before school ended, with the school comity and other groups that were involved with school dances.

Emma stared blankly as Liberty who stood in the middle of the room, thinking over the idea.

"As if." Darcy spoke up rolling her eyes.

Alex, the vice president now, put her hand up, "Hate to agree with Holy Mary." she said, glancing at Darcy "But, cliche much?" she taunted Marco with a small smirk.

From the door, Jay and Spinner came over, and gave another a look that they had to wait a bit since they weren't finished, they were picking Alex up.

Marco rolled his eyes, "Alright, you got any other good ideas?" he taunted Alex.

Emma sat beside Manny who raised her hand, "Shakespear couple pairs?" she nervously asked, knowing it was the other schools theme across the street.

She glared over her shoulder hearing Spinner snicker, Jay rolled his eyes too. These Dances were dumber and dumber.

Marco even gave her a look and pointed at Emma, "Emma." he groaned desperately. "Give me something good."

Emma snapped out of it "um." she said out loud, not prepared to be called out.

"Um isn't a theme." taunted Alex, and even Marco rolled his eyes.

Jay leaned on the door frame and couldn't help but stare at Emma, tilting his head interestingly.

Emma shrugged, "How about it doesn't have to be themed as a stupid couple dance." she bittered, thinking it was so over rated and stupid, "Why not let anyone dress the way they want or come alone, not make it a rule to be paired up."

Alex looked over her shoulder, "Did someone not get asked to the dance?" she teased again and Emma rolled her eyes.

Alex noticed Jay and Spinner by the door then and smiled to then frown seeing Jay give her a 'fuck off' look. Why should she be nice? Emma broke his heart.

"She's right." Marco said, blinking and nodding, loving the idea.

"No that's perfect." Liberty informed, "Everyone come as your favorite Characters."

"We have a theme!" Darcy said excitingly, clapping her hands with her wanna be's joining in. Manny happily nudged Emma, that had to make her feel better

"See you tomorrow." Manny told Emma, waving good bye as they were first of the door

"Em." Emma heard before she made it to the entrance.

Emma turned and saw someone she least expected, "Peter." she blinked and greeted, "hi."

"Just wanted to come ask how you were.." he drifted, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Okay.." drifted Emma, not understanding why he was talking to her but smiled softly for at least caring, "Thanks."

He huffed, "I feel like an idiot, what I said to you before we broke up." he reminded and nervously ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Clearly that Jay guy just wanted you to himself."

"It's fine, over it." Emma quickly said, avoiding his gaze and not wanting to talk about Jay.

From behind, Spinner, Jay and Alex came out of the room.

Peter blinked, "Really?" he asked and then sheepishly grinned, "Would you wanna go to the dance with me then?"

Jay was coming up from behind and heard that, snapping his eyes at Peter and the back of Emma's head.

"The dance?" he heard Emma as he passed her. Emma noticed him pass and bit her lower lip, "I don't know.. I was just gonna go with Manny." she admitted to him.

Peter oh'd and looked down, "Gotcha." he smiled sadly, "Have fun. Maybe I'll see you there." Emma nodded and watched him go.

She looked out the school window and saw Jay's orange civic driving out.

She leaned sadly on her locker.

She REALLY needed to move on, but with someone who didn't remind her of Jay..specailly literally.


	31. Dateless to Dating

"Why should I pretend to be nice when she hurt YOU?" taunted Alex, sitting in Jay's passanger seat. Jay drove everyone home after a party and Alex was last.

"Can you try to shut up about that." he snapped at her, he told her WAY Too much, he muttered as he kept driving, "I hurt them in ways too."

Alex snorted, "Boo hoo, you fucked Nash when she was bored with Sean and they broke up anyways." she rolled her eyes, "Least everyone saw you've changed when you were with Emma, then the slut even went as far as giving you her virginity?" she shook her head, "Now that's commitment to hurt you."

"You think she's go that far to ruin her sacred virtue ways just cause we didn't get along before?" Jay asked Alex seriously, he's been thinking a bit about it lately, since the madness was slowly fading month by month. But not the sadness. Ok and maybe not just thinking a bit about it, but A LOT.

Alex frowned and looked out the window, not wanting to admit that was fishy.

Jay frowned nodding, he was confused about that too.

"If she wanted to save your guys' dysfunctional relationship, she'd explain everything and herself." Alex confirmed.

Jay glanced at her from the road and asked seriously, "When did I give her the chance to explain?"

Again, silence.

Jay looked away when Alex sadly looked at him. Maybe they didn't date anymore, or were never made to be, and she WAS gay.. but she still considered him her best friend. She cared about him and his feelings and only she knew he still hadn't moved on.

Amy was her best friend too and she still hadn't told her Jay was really just fucking her to forget..and was having a bad time. Not like she thought it'd hurt Amy anyway, she hooked up for the hell of it, thinking Jay was the hottest guy in Degrassi.

"how about this?" Asked Manny, stepping out of a stores dressing room and Emma looked up from the waiting chair and giggled.

Manny wore a pink ladies outfit, pretending to be Rizo.

"Cute." Emma informed and corrected herself at Manny's playful glare, "Hot."

Manny closed the door to see herself with the mirror on the outside of it, as she looked at how great she looked she pouted, "Can't believe we don't have dates." she pouted.

She ended up buying the outfit, and Emma bought one too and the girls picked up their bags.

"Thankyou." Emma said to the cashior and they exited out to the mall.

"We can pay man strippers to be our dates." joked Manny, nudging her hip into Emma's, just trying to get Emma to laugh.

Emma sadly smiled, shaking her head as Manny's eye caught something, some VERY hot two boys sitting in the food court.

"Nom." she said, guiding Emma to their favorite sushi place.

Emma looked to what she was talking about and embarrassingly got caught by one of the guys who noticed her too. He was pretty cute, nose piercing, shaggy brown hair, buff looking and rocking a white wife beater and a black zipped down hoody and jeans. His friend was pierceless, but tons of tattoos and a neatly shaved head.

Manny gawked the tattooed one and Emma looked away rolling her eyes, "Bad news Manny." she insisted.

Manny smirked, "Those are the best ones." she turned to order food as well.

Emma wasn't so hungry so just got a drink and Manny got a tray of food. Emma turned first to lead Manny to a table and gasped in sharply when someone bumped into her and the drink went down her shirt...white shirt at that.

And it was the cute guy, with the nose piercing

His eyes widened in horror, so much for being smooth and going to go flirt with her. He glared behind at his friend who laughed uncontrollably as Manny ran for napkins.

"I'm SO sorry." he apoligized and grabbed the napkins from Manny when she came back, trying to help Emma damp it off.

"WOAH!" Emma said, pointing at him warningly when he went to high near her chest and he cursed himself, putting his hands up.

Fuck, this wasn't going well.

"Way to go, jerk." Manny taunted, not thinking they were so cute anymore. Emma has had the WORSE two months of her life, non stop.

"Hey, sweetie, it was an accident." the tattooed boy said, winking at her.

Manny tried not to blush as she looked at Emma and pouted, "Oh Em.. your shirts going see through.." she admitted.

Emma wanted to die as the tattooed boy smirked, eyeing her up until his friend punched his arm and took off black hoody quickly, quickly putting it around Emma and looking around as he stood infront of her so no one else saw.

Emma eyed the guy a bit, and softened, slipping it on. It was sweet. "Thanks." she muttered, zipping it up.

He turned his head back to her and shyly smiled, "Well, I owed you." he shrugged and turned his head to see his friend and her friend already smirking at another and checking each other out, "I'm Tyler." he said with a chuckle.

Emma saw what he looked at and smiled herself while rolling her eyes, typical Manny.

"Emma." she finally introduced, giving him back a small smile. She admitted it before, he was pretty cute.

"WE HAVE DATES!" Manny squeeled that weekend after. The guys after the mall went to the movies with them and gave them their digits, and Emma was asked again by Tyler to go see a movie alone a few days later.

Then today, they all hung out at the Dot, and Tyler asked Emma and Manny slapped Josh, the tattooed boy, to be nice and ask her too, so he did..he was going to anyways but the way she got so mad was so hot.

"Do we have to dress up?" Tyler walked with Emma through the mall again the next day.

Emma smiled nodding, "That's the tradition." she teased, "I'm going as Sandy from Grease."

"Want me to be Danny?" he asked with an excited grin.

Emma laughed a little and shrugged, "Can go as whatever, doesn't have to be couple pairing."

"Really? Usually how it goes.."

"Our schools different.."

"Seems so." he teased and stopped her, looking nervous, "This..this is a date right?"

Emma's heart stopped. Was it? No, wait, you need this. Emma repeated in her head she had FINALLY found someone who wouldn't make her think of Jay.

So why was she still thinking about him?

Emma eagerly replid, "Yes." she blushed when he laughed a bit.

"Alright, alright." he teased and put his hands on her hips and Emma felt real nervous now... "So we're..dating then."

Emma bit her lower lip but nodded slowly but put a finger out warningly, "Going slow though."

"Hey, I've already seen you half naked." he teased, reminding her of the incident and she laughed but shoved his shoulder but gasped when he pulled her into him, kissing her. She couldn't find her want to kiss back, and forced herself to do it.

Meanwhile across from them, Spinner Jay and Alex walked out of footlocker and Spinner was whining, "Not like size 12 is THAT big of a foot.. they should have more shoes for me." he saddened.

Alex laughed and looked to Jay to see him not laughing, or finding anything funny. Was he even breathing?

Alex looked to what he stared at and her blood boiled seeing Emma Nelson making it with some Lakehurst guy named Tyler, the stupid nose ring punk. Yeah, she knew him, so did Jay and they already didn't get along so this made Jay hate him even more.

Jay's eyes glared at the scene madly and stormed off the other way.


	32. I Love The Way You Lie

He couldn't be mad at her, he was fucking Amy, and a week after the break up, he slept with two other girls too but that was his horrible way in trying to move on.

Who the hell was this guy to go steal Emma from him?

Tyler Dow, that's who he was, Lakehurst' one and only bad boy too.

Jay wanted to find him and well, kill him, but he couldn't show he was so jealous. He had to move on, she was now too.

"Em, you look hot." Manny declared, standing at Rizo with a Danny Zuco'd out Josh.

Emma was Sandy and curled her hair, pinning one side back like the movie and wearing the tight leather pants, red heels and black top with Pink Lady pink jacket.

Tyler held her hand as they walked up the Degrassi stairs.

They stopped infront of them and Josh laughed at Tyler's costume, Woody..from Toy story, but he actually looked pretty friggen cute and made Emma laugh, which was his plan.

"Awwww." Manny said, wishing Josh had thought of that.

"and I get a gun." Josh insisted, showing off his wood play gun.

Emma ignored them laughing and talking as she looked around, she looked at the filled up parking lot to then do a double take at Jay's orange civic.

Why would he be here?

He hated school dances.

She saw him leaning on the car, normal clothes, normal 'im too good for dances' attitude as he smoked a cigerette with Alex .

Alex was dressed as an army chick.. Emma had NO IDEA who she was trying to be and from what movie.

She stopped breathing when she saw Jay turn his head and look right at her, like he already knew she was standing there and she looked over back to her date and friends.

"Come on, beautiful." said Tyler, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her away.

Emma couldn't help but look behind her shoulder back at the orange civic, ok back at Jay, to see him glaring and inhaling his cigerette

'I never loved you.' the words taunted Emma's head in Jay's voice.

She tried to enjoy the dance and got to their table, drank a bit, ate, socailized and got up to dance.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Emma whispered to Manny as the four sat back down at their table after some dancing and kissed Tyler's cheek before she walked out after leather her leather jacket at the table.

She walked in the empty hallways of Degrassi, abandoning the gym and it was like he was waiting for her. She slowed down her walking as she saw Jay leaning against the lockers. He knew she was there, and drank a sip from the flask in his hand.

Emma shook her head trying not to smile. Very Hogart like.

"too drunk to understand the dance is in the gym? Not the hallways." she teased, walking over to him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, fingers tapping on his flask before he leaned off the locker and asked, "Too dumb to understand that guy wants one thing from you?" he nodded back towards the gym, talking about Tyler.

Emma was taken back and then glared, "Don't call me dumb." she told him.

"Don't think I'm stupid." he shot back and took her wrist, pulling her in closer and up against him, "He's not going to give you what I gave you."

Emma whimpered but then yanked her hand out of his hold, glaring up at him, "You're drunk." she could smell it all over him.

"you're a tease." he growled back and Emma shoved him away from her and he laughed, banging back against the locker.

She snapped bitterly at him, "So much for being friends."

"Told you we never were." he taunted back, eyes so cold, "or will be."

"Then what do you want from me? Other than making my life miserable!" Emma yelled at him, trying to shove him once more but he stood his ground this time and pulled her up on the lockers now, blocking her from leaving when his hands held the lockers on each her side.

"ME?!" he yelled back at her, "Make YOUR precious life miserable?"

"Forget I said anything." Emma muttered, avoiding his eyes now and again. She wanted to shove him off to go run away but he had her trapped and she couldn't breath and her heart pounded fast and harder when his hand reached up and played with one of her curls.

She looked up at him sadly, still heartbroken and saw that sad look in his eye too as he looked her over as if she was something specail.

She couldn't be, she hurt him, she didn't even deserve him.

"you said you loved me." his voice had never sounded so weak and Emma tensed when his hands went down her arms slowly, leaving tingles and then to her hips, and his eyes seemed to appreciate the leather.

"You said you didn't." Emma's voice cracked, remembering him say that.

Jay looked at her madly, not about to admit he was lying just yet. It was the only thing he had to hurt her with, but this didn't stop him from going back and admiring her body.

She tried not to, but she moaned longingly when his hand went between her legs, rubbing her heat against her leather pants.

"One more time, baby." he breathed, inches from her face.

Emma didn't want to be so easy, but she missed him so much and the hurt in her craved to have him again and kissed back heavily when he roughly kissed her and then he softened, forgetting how great she was to kiss and kissed her nicely but deeply, holding her up against the locker with his arm around her waist like they were in love again.

Did they ever stop?

They bursted into the girls washroom and some girl yelped, standing infront of the mirror.

"Out." Jay growled at the girl while pushing Emma up against the wall and the girl nodding, running out. Emma gasped again when he unzipped the back of her pants, yanking them down as he stayed eye level, staring back at her passionately as she stared back surrenderingly.

Emma was whimpering and he was panting, holding her up against the sink counter as they were making love. He was sliding in and out of her, his fingers through her curls and kissing her hungerily but softly until she pulled away, cumming

He did what he use to, grabbing her chin and told her to look at him.

"You still mine?" he demanded of her.

Emma's eyes fluttered but she nodded helplessly, she was.. always. will be.

He was coming hard to and shoved faster into her, almost glaring into her eyes, "Tell me you won't fuck him." he almost pleaded her.

Emma closed her eyes and whimpered, feeling it rising and opened her eyes at him, giving him a silent promise with her eyes, "Never."

He kissed her hard, shutting his eyes tight as he exploded into her and panted but still kissed her. She rocked herself up, shuddering when she came back down and panted as well as he bit her lower lip and kissed her again while cupping her face.

As she jumped off the sink and watched him looking down at his jeans, buckling them up, she pulled her pants up too and zipped it up.

He looked up just when she looked down, moving her shirt down since he moved it up a bit to feel her up during the sex.

She was still so beautiful, and thought fucked like an animal with him, still looked so pure and innocent.

Emma bit her lip confused, what did this mean?

Jay's eyes looked a bit lost as he kept staring at her, and remembered flashes of his point of view of that heart breaking night..

_Sean was taunting him in his own house, in his own bedroom, "Isn't it kind of wierd __**Emma Nelson**__ was giving you the chance to be with her? A __week after__ you went after my girl?" Sean smirked seeing Jay slowly take Emma's hands off him._

_He was starting to believe it. It made sense.. how could she do that.._

_Sean shrugged as Emma stood there not saying anything, Sean had snaked his arm around her waist and she didn't even say or do anything, Sean went on, "It was a brilliant plan,I mean, I get my revenge back on you, and I get back my girl, my real girl."_

Jay snapped out of it, grabbing his flask out of his jean pocket and walked by her numbly, "Enjoy your date." he walked off.

Emma stood there with her mouth dropped.

He just did that to her, with her, and then walked out.

She felt like nothing, like a whore even..and a tear slid down her cheek.

_(love the way you lie- eminem)  
I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it_

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back_

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_


	33. Still Love You

This was the last week of school, and Emma walked with Manny like a zombie down the hallway as she went over how fun the weekend was.

The whole school raved about the party.

"And I so hooked up with Josh after." Manny gushed, leaning on the locker beside Emma's, "He deserved it." she joked.

Emma just nodded and slowly put the combination in her locker.

"What about you? Get lucky?" winked Manny and Emma almost jumped and stared at her

"n-no." she stuttered, looking back into her locker and the replay of her and Jay in the bathroom went through her mind.

"Tyler is mega cute." Manny told her, "You should date him more." she whispered, "Incase you were having doubts."

Emma went to glare at her and insist she was over Jay, but behind Manny she saw him leaning on his own locker down the hall, Alex and Amy around him and talking but he just stared right back at her with an unreadable serious look on his face.

Emma looked away and flushed, "Lets go to class."

"what's the hurry?" Manny went after her.

By lunch, Emma was greatful when Jay wasn't around, he must of skipped. She just couldn't look at him now, being so obvious that she was still inlove with him.

By her last class, she couldn't even concendrate and after she was done her test, she went for walk around the empty halls.

When she turned one corner she saw Jay leaning on his locker and they connected eyes. Emma blinked and then turned trying to walk off.

He ran after her and grabbed her wrist, "Let's talk." he said firmly, looking more stable then the other night

"Lets not." she hissed.

Jay frowned, he felt fucking horrible now, what he probably made her feel

She went to walk off but cursed when he wouldn't let her go and he looked around before he shoved her into the janitors closet

He put on the light by pulling the string and looked down at her as she snickered, "I so don't need to be in here with you." she sneered, trying to leave but he blocked the door.

"I was drunk." he told her, trying to explain and cringed, "Not THAT drunk, but enough to see what I did was cruel."

Emma snickered bitterly, "Now you think is the time to say sorry?" she tried to move him but he put his hands on her hips, backing her up.

"Would you fucking listen to me for once?" Jay asked her.

Emma frantically shook her head, "No I can't, cause none of us can talk to another with no bullshit coming out of their mouths!"

"Whose fault is that!" he snapped at her and she shut up.

She sadly looked down and shook her head slowly, fighting back tears, "I can't keep doing this." she whispered, heart broken.

He saddened and walked closer to her, "Did you.." he drifted off, looking away jealously and tried to contain his anger, "Did you sleep with him?"

Emma gave him a look of disbelief and angirly spat at him, "I felt dirty enough letting you fuck me WHILE I was on a date and you think I'd go and give myself up easy to him?" she shoved him as hard as she could, flinging the door open to leave.

She yelped as he grabbed her back in, pulling her into his arms and shut the door behind him, locking it.

She yanked herself out of his arms and turned madly, he was smirking and she wanted to slap it off his face, or kiss it. Kiss it lots.

"Forgot how fiesty you got." he teased, stepping infront of her again and leaned his forehead down to hers, "I missed it."

"I'm not your little fuck toy." Emma hissed, she wasn't that type of girl.

He laughed at her and pushed her gently up against the wall and she nervously yelped a little almost tripping and put her hands on his shoulders.

He leaned down and kissed her and she whimpered but kissed back, not being able to resist.

"You are my fuck toy though." Jay huskily whispered when they pulled apart but stayed close as his hands roamed her tight black skirt up a bit.

Emma bit her lower lip and protested as much as she could, "No I-I.." she gasped when he pressed up against her after unzipping his jeans and felt his hardness against her heat. She wore a thong and he easily slipped passed it, slowly pushing up into her as she pushed her thighs apart.

He lifted her up by holding each of her thighs apart and against the wall, and she bobbed up and down each thrust he gave, holding onto him with her arms around his neck and panting.

He looked down into her eyes passionately, but she also saw the sadness in his eyes, the pain of being away from her and she felt so connected with him again.

He kissed her softly while pulling out and whispered, "I'm sorry." he pushed back in and she moaned, throwing her head back and looked back up.

She bit her lower lip and nodded, but playfully grabbed his chin this time and he looked deeply into her eyes when she did that.

He usually did this to her, and she did it so well and had him weak for her as she stared into his eyes firmly.

"I'm not something to just fuck." she told him, as they stopped moving and he nodded. She slowly rised up and he hissed and she held his chin harder to make him keep looking a ther.

He did

"No more fucking other girls." she snapped at him, and he groaned, holding her hips to him tighter, "Say it." she ordered.

He looked seriously into her eyes, "Don't want anyone but you."

Her heart fluttered, but she stayed looking in control, she arched back, moving her hips up and down on him and he moaned and grunted and she smiled sexily, seeing she still had such an effect on him.

She knew it couldn't of just went away. Love really didn't just stop

She let go of his chin and ran her finger down the side of his face and he closed his eyes to her touch.

"tell me you still love me." she whispered and he opened his eyes painfully and she warned, "Only if it's the truth though." her eyes were serious.

Jay was being quiet.

More silence.

It was starting to scare her and she looked down at his lips, waiting for him to say something and then cried out when he leaned on the wall, shoving up hard into her.

"I love you." he panted, and she opened her eyes back open just as he leaned down and kissed her hard. they finished up and she smiled happily and then started to come as she still smiled and screamed for him.

They caught their breaths and he pulled out, and zipped up. Then carefully pulled her skirt down, kissing her forehead.

Emma was so flustered and he smirked at that and grabbed her hand, getting out of the janitor closet. Emma breathed in the fresh cold air and caught her breath.

She playfully let go of his hand when the bell rang, and she began walking off, "Have a nice day." she taunted Jay, walking off with a smirk.

Jay stood there shocked and then smirked as students piled the halls and she was out of sight.

The little she devil..


	34. Were Always Mine

_(One more time- Maroon 5)  
You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you

"Can't wait for school to be over man." Alex huffed sitting in the dot with Jay and Spinner.

Spinner nodded, "I'm gonna go to college dude." he said happily.

Jay was out of thought and heard the Dot door open, and Emma came in. His eyes cornered as he watched her enter with Manny, then those dumbass Lakehurst boys.

"I might hold out on college.." Alex and Spinner's conversation faded out since Jay was so distracted and saw Tyler holding Emma's hand.

Emma leaned on the counter as they waited for someone to take their order and as she looked around, her eyes laid on Jay.

Jay gave her a dark playful look, not so happy she was still with Tyler but knowing well she was just trying to get back at him.

He can play too.

Ofcourse not with other girls, he promised Emma he wouldn't and when they made promises during sex, they stuck to them.

Emma turned from Jay, hidding her smile and Tyler nudged her, "What's so funny?" he teased.

Emma whiped it off her face, "nothing." she squeeked then frowned, she'd been dragging Tyler along for a few days now.. maybe it was time to break up.

It wasn't fair and she went through this before.. she had to break up with him, tonight.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked Emma, looking up at the menu.

Emma looked up and thought about..hmm, what about a platter of.. Jay?

"Nice nose ring rebel." she heard the one and only's voice behind her and turned her head to Jay who glared right at Tyler gladly.

Alex and Spinner followed him, and also snickered at the wanna be punk.

Josh had an arm over Manny and stood up for Tyler, "Is it really fair to start shit on your side of the parks?" Josh taunted Jay like he was being unfair and couldn't act so tough when they didn't have their friends with them.

"Fair is one on one, Joshey." Jay taunted, going nose to nose

Emma went to step forward to stop them from fighting but Tyler held her back as if protecting her. He had no idea this WAS about her.

Josh swallowed a bit afraid, letting go of Manny, "You really want to do this here?"

"We've been through this once and I think you remember exactly who won." Jay reminded with a taunting wink and Josh looked taken back.

He looked at Tyler before he cursed, "I'm out man." he turned and walked out, leaving Manny to blink and mouth 'WHAT?!'

Jay smirked and turned back to Tyler and Emma. Emma gave him the 'stop being an obvious dick' look and he just leaned on the counter they stood at as Tyler shook his head at him.

"Whatever man, I'm trying to enjoy my date with my girl friend." Tyler said about Emma.

Jay's blood boiled at that and Emma bit her lip knowing it did, "Tyler lets just go." she didn't want him to get hit, he was a nice guy. Why was she always being such a dumb girl!

Tyler nodded and led her out and whipped around when Jay grabbed Emma when she walked by him.

"Hey!" snapped Tyler.

Jay was giving Emma a warnful look and she stared up at him calmly, almost talking to another through their eyes before he released her and she sighed, walking to Tyler.

She grabbed him and with Manny, they walked out.

Jay was trying to remind her she wasn't allowed to sleep with Tyler, and she wouldn't. She loved Jay.

"uhhhh." Alex said out loud, "What was that?"

Jay just smirked and Spinner nodded, getting it, "Romeo got his Juliet back."

"Almost." Jay insisted happily, "Almost."

"BREAK UP!?" Tyler stood infront of Emma's house madly, throwing his arms up, "We just got together! What did I do!?"

Emma sadly looked at him, "It's not you, it's me." she promised.

He groaned, "Oh, you're giving me that?" he glared but softened, "Please at least give me a real excuse. Don't I deserve it?"

Emma looked down, he did. She took a deep breath and sat on the porch steps. He debated, but then sat down with her.

She began to explain, "You know Jay? Back at the Dot?"

"I'm sorry about him, we're like rivals from different schools." he insisted, trying to explain but Emma laughed softly and shook her head.

"No , that wasn't your fault, it was mine." she said and he gave her a confused look, she went on, "We dated."

He looked so shocked and she giggled, nodding.

"I at first only dated him to get back at him for hurting me. We fought like crazy." she smiled thinking about it though.

"Who doesn't with that guy? He's like a troublemaker." insisted Tyler.

Emma blushed, he was, "He drove me crazy. But soon enough he drove me crazy in a good way, and I realised I had deep feelings for him.. and I didn't want him to know I only dated him with bad intentions..but he found out."

"Ouch." he admitted.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I was a real bitch.. but I gave him my.." she blushed again and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh.' he blinked and blushed himself.

Emma bit her lip, "Yeah.. I fell hard, and I was wreck..still kind of am. We're confusing right now." Emma admitted, not knowing what they were.

"He's crazy to let you get away." Tyler declared.

Emma shrugged, "He didn't really let me." she confessed, "I fooled around at the dance with him, when I went with you, and I'm so sorry Tyler."

She watched him look mad, and then look down.

"I don't want to be this mean girl anymore." Emma said, a tear falling and she whiped it, "I want to go back to me and I did that best when I was with him..until he found out."

Tyler had to admit, "Always kinda felt your heart wasn't into it." he looked at her and saw her frown, "It's okay." he promised and smiled a little, "Still friends?" she smiled and nodded back.

With a hug, he decided it was best to leave, and she watched him go.

She sat on her porch a bit until it was getting a little dark not even an hour later and she blinked, relizing just how dark it was when a car came passing through her street, headlights on.

It turned into her driveway. Jay.

Emma stood up and eyed him as he kept the car running and leaned over, opening the passanger door open.

Emma eyed the scene suspiciously but went over and got in. As he drived they sat in silence, and she listened to the song on the radio.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

She looked at Jay as he drove with such a hard look on his face and she couldn't help but think this song was very them

He started to hum and even muttered in a sing song voice with the radio, "Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you..." he sang lowly and casually drived down a dark road.

Emma smiled softly, looking down and back over to him. He cornered his eyes and smirked when they held anothers gaze and looked back to the road as Emma's mouth dropped seeing his left side of his mouth, it was a split lip!

OH MY GOD.

"Tyler?!" she exclaimed, shocked he would go and do that. Jay chuckled as he turned the steering wheel but nodded.

Emma didn't understand, how!?

"He hit you!?" she had to ask again and he smirked, giving her a duh look.

But Jay was so much taller, stronger.. badder.

She eyed him closer, knowing him better than that, "..you let him hit you?"

Jay's smirk turned into a grin as he finally answered while pulling up into a parking lot, "The little guy deserved a shot."

"How nice of you." Emma had to admit, raising her eyebrows impressed.

Jay LET Tyler hit him because he knew it was mean to go behind his back, even if Emma was really his girl..he knew what it felt like. Thankfully this guy never fell for Emma though, that pain was worse and unbearable.

"Did you hit back?" she crossed her arms, hoping he didn't.

Jay snickered, opening his car door, "No." he taunted back, knowing she wouldn't like that, "Didn't harm a hair on his big head." he promised.

Emma giggled and opened her door. She then noticed they were at his apartment, no wait, condo remember.

When Jay opened his front door, Emma gasped happily when Gader went right passed Jay and to her

Jay rolled his eyes smiling, ofcourse. He shut the door as Emma pet Gader until following him to his couch.

They sat beside another, Emma carefully a cushion away to let him know things were still..distant.

They sat in silence and Jay got serious, Emma could tell by that lost look in his eyes until he looked back at her, and he came back.

"Tell me your sorry." he told her, reaching out and taking hold of her chin.

Emma sadly looked at him, and removed his hand of her chin and wrapped her hand around his hand, tightly.

He sadly looked down at it. He missed her like hell.

"I'm more sorry than you'll ever believe. " she told him, and scooched over more to him, in the middle.

Jay cornered his eyes at her, "Do you still love me back?"

She smiled guilty and nodded, "obviously. What I did to you, was because of the old Emma, mad at the old Jay." she cupped his face.

Jay melted to her touch and moved her onto his lap.

"I fell for you hard." Emma explained, "Who would of thought." she teased, rolling her pretty eyes and she leaned down, kissing him softly.

He groaned into her kiss and she felt his heart beating against her hand on his chest and her wents pretty wild too.

"And Sean?" he whispered against her lips.

Emma pulled away sadly and looked down at his chest, sadly playing with his collars, "We did get back together but then we drifted off the longer I was with you, until I started to avoid him, and then he started getting mad, and I wanted to stop, but he kept demanding me of things." she sucked in a shakey breath, "When I finally told him I was done..well, you walked in at that part."

Jay stared at her in horror, Sean was hurting her because she didn't want to hurt him anymore? He looked away painfully, sad he brought more pain onto her

"Why didn't you tell me?" he hissed.

Emma shrugged, "I deserved what I got."

"Emma If I knew you told him to stop and that's how he reacted, I would of done more than just gut him in the stomach." Jay gently threw her to the side, getting up, he shouted, "He deserves to-"

Emma stood up and cupped his face again, "heyyyyy." she softly sang, trying to calm him down and she did, she was so good at it, "He's gone now..and we're here."

Jay nodded slowly, that was true.

"When he had his hands on you I wanted to kill him." he sneered, remembering that night.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him, "And I wanted to kill Amy when she had her hands on you."

Jay closed his eyes with her hands still on his jawline, god he felt like such an asshole. He opened them and cupped her face, moving her back against his wall, "Emma, I love you.. so fucking much." he breathed hopeleslly and leaned down, kissing her and running his hand through her long soft hair.

She pulled away breathlessly and desperately held onto him, "Make me yours again." she pouted.

He smirked down at her, "You were always mine." he put his hands into hers and raised them up against the wall, over her head, "And I'm yours."

She happily smiled and then looked down, her hips to close to his and she arched moved her knee up a bit, bashfully looking up at him through her eyelashes as he grunted, feeling her rub him and he began to throb hard at her innocent look.

"Your playing with Fire baby." he warned.

"I'm good at it." she teased and yelped when he grabbed her against him.

"We'll see about that." he teased back and they crashed their lips together, and she wrapped her arms around him tight as he lifted her up and carried her to his bedroom.

"I love you, Jay."

"Love you Greenpeace."

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

So I cross my heart and I hope to die  
(Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
And I know I said it a million times  
(Oh, I said it a million times)  
But I'll only stay with you one more night  
(Yeah, baby give me one more night)


End file.
